


Mute

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Soulmate AU, female pronouns used for reader, mute!reader - Freeform, the death is mentioned and in later chapters talks about it but it does not actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: (Y/N) Stark, the daughter of Tony and Pepper Potts-Stark, was legally named (Y/N) Potts-Stark. (Y/N) used to be a carefree, and an outgoing child who never ran out of things to say. After tragedy struck the Potts-Stark household in 2013, (Y/N) was traumatized and stopped talking to people, diagnosed with selective traumatic mutism. The family was still legally named Potts-Stark, but after the tragedy, they were publicly known as the Starks. To top it all off, they live in a soulmate world, where a tattoo that appeared on a person's body is of the first words they hear their soulmate speak. At age 17, (Y/N) is to attend her first day of public school, the first time she will be surrounded by kids her own age. (Y/N) takes on high school with only a few missions: live through it, make some friends, and be a normal kid. All of that changes when she hears the words that are on her body forever.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Starting in 2014, (Y/N) tells her father about a discovery she made, and gets both Tony’s and Happy’s reaction. Flash forward three years, (Y/N) is preparing for a very important day and meets someone who is scarily excited.
> 
> ahh! I’m so excited to finally get this out! I’ve been working on this since December and I’m so excited for people to read it. It will be posted every day and is 20 parts total and I can’t wait for it all to happen! A special thank you to Jadyn @imaginingadifferentlife on tumblr for listening to me for these past five months about all my ideas for it and reading every chapter and helping me edit it. As well as all the people who read the first few chapters and gave me feedback!
> 
> This story does not relate to Infinity War in any way. The story takes place at a different point in time than Infinity War does...plus I wrote this like 6 months before IW came out. Spoiler free!

_2014._ _3 years ago. Age 14._

"Dad..." You whispered as you walked into your father's lab late at night.

"(Y/N), what are you still doing up?" He asked, dropping everything to talk to you."It's late."

You nodded and fiddled with your hands. "I know...but, uh. My soulmate loves you more than they love me."

Tony laughed, not really processing what you were saying. "What do you mean? I'm sure they love you just as much!" Tony told you.

Again, quietly, you spoke. "I'm not sure. My tattoo sentence is about you-"

" _Wait_ ," Tony held up his hand. "Did you say...soulmate?"

You giggled quietly. "Look," You smiled a little.

"I told you, you do have a soulmate! _"_ Tony shouted and ran over to give you a hug. "I knew it! I told you your speaking would not get in the way and you would still have a soulmate!" Tony beamed.

You looked down. "I know."

"Come on, let's celebrate. How's ice cream sound?" He asked you.

"I thought it was late-"

"Forget that! This is important! Let's go get Happy and celebrate!"Tony grabbed your hand and rushed out of the room. "Happy, you're never going to believe this!" Tony shouted, and Happy cane darting over.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

Tony showed him your arm and Happy gasped. "(Y/N)! That's amazing!"

As your dad explained that the three of you were going for ice cream, you glanced down at your arm where the new tattoo appeared.

_I can't believe we get to meet Tony Stark!_

_\---_

_September 2017._ _Age 17. First day of junior year/year 11._

"Are you...sure?" You whispered to your father in the car. "I can just continue being homeschooled and-"

"(Y/N), we talked about this," Tony said. "You need to go to school for the last few years of high school. I'm getting busier, and the world is getting more dangerous, and we both agreed this is the best thing for you."

You huffed when you saw the school appear in the distance. "But what if people say things about me?" You started.

"They won't. You're (Y/N) Potts-Stark, you won't let anything get to you!"Tony lightly punched your arm. Even now, hearing your mothers name shocked you. The only people who still referred to you with that last name was family and close friends. Publicly, you never hear  _Potts_  anymore.

You hugged your father and got out of the car, carrying your backpack.Sighing, you made your way into the school with Tony following behind. The two of you headed straight for the office to get everything sorted out about this very last minute decision. It was already a month into the school year, and you were just joining, which you weren't sure would have been better than starting on the first day. But either way, there was no getting out of this now.

The two of you sat and talked for a while. Well, your father talked, you listened. You pushed one thought to the front of your head:  _Main goals: live through high school, make some friends, be a normal kid._

"(Y/N)," The principal started. "I'm having someone come down here to show you around and get you used to the place. She's a great girl and I can guarantee she and you will get along just fine."

Nodding, you sink back in your chair. This was the most nervous you have ever been since your parents had you make a speech when you were eleven. Or when your father went missing, or when AIM tried to make its way into Pepper's office...and succeeded.

Tony explained a few things to the principal and continued the conversation. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Hi, I was called down here? And told to just come back?"

"Good to see you!" The principal beamed. "Cindy, I would like you to meet our new student, (Y/N) Stark. (Y/N), this is Cindy Moon. Cindy is the person I spoke about,"He said.

A smile came across Cindy's face. "Hi (Y/N)! I'm so happy to meet you. You're going to love it here!" She squealed.

You put a small smile on your face and waved. "All right, well, I've got a few things left to discuss with Mr. Stark, will you show (Y/N) around? From what I believe, you two have some classes together."

Cindy peered over your shoulder and looked at the schedule you had in your hand. "Yeah, quite a few. Come on (Y/N), let's get going!" She said.

You stood up and smiled to your father, he could easily see how hard this was going to be. But he knew you needed it. "I love you (Y/N), I'll see you after school," Tony said. "Happy and I will pick you up."

You nodded once more and walked out with Cindy Moon."So, I'm Cindy. I know this is probably really overwhelming for you, but it really isn't bad here. My friend group will be so excited to welcome you, and most people are really chill," She stated. "Do you want to exchange numbers so we can chat?"

Pulling out your phone, she told you her number, and you texted her.  _Hi. I'm (Y/N). Sorry I'm so not talkative._

"Don't worry about it! I get it, you're completely fine," Cindy comforted you. "So, this is the main entrance," She began to show you around the school. The morning was easy, except for when a teacher asked you to "Tell us your name and something about yourself." So, awkwardly, you shook your head, spelled your name in sign language, and sat down in your seat.

What was even more awkward was when she started telling another teacher about the weird behavior, then the other teacher replying "That's (Y/N) Stark. She's mute." And you just so happened to be standing right behind the two of them.

"(Y/N)!" Cindy called. "Ready for lunch?"

_\---_

Cindy walked you through the rest of your day, and you already liked her. She was a likable person, of course, and she was kind to you. When Cindy heard the teacher talking about you, she was ready to fight. But she refrained and took you to lunch to meet your friends.

After telling your father, Happy, and Rhodey about your first day of school, everyone was ecstatic for you. Natasha even called to ask about it, which you were excited about, as she has been away for a few weeks. "It really wasn't that bad," You started. "There's this girl, Cindy, who showed me around. We have a lot of classes together, and she's active within the school," You told her.

"I told you everything would be all right!" Natasha said.

"Yeah..." You whispered. "Except for the teacher that made fun of me."

"What? Do I need to-"

Sighing, you stopped Natasha before she could go any further. "No, Nat. It's okay."

"I offer it because I love you," She said. You had known Natasha for years, ever since she went undercover in Stark Industries to be your mother's assistant. Only to turn out to be some significant assassin who was evaluating your father, but you latched onto her. After she came back when Loki attacked the world, she was still distant but had a harder time staying away. But Natasha would always be there when you needed it.

Now, with your mother gone, it was nice to have a motherly figure again. Your father may be Tony Stark, but he can't do everything.

"I know, I love you too, Nat," You smiled. "You're coming back in a few days, right?" You asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to hear more about how school and life is going," She commented.

With a smile, you told her you had to get some sleep for being up so early tomorrow. You texted Cindy and asked if she wanted some muffins tomorrow, so she was stopping by then bring driven with you. Finally making a friend who didn't think you were weird felt good, and didn't just want to be your friend because of Tony Stark.

"Goodnight, (Y/N.)"

"Goodnight, Natasha."

As you pulled your shirt over your head, you brushed over your tattoo, wondering when it would finally come true.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is introduced and is freaking out that a Stark now goes to Midtown. Cindy and (Y/N) talk about soulmates and (Y/N) listens to her father talk about her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love mute i love this series im so happy

"Peter!" A kid nearly knocked you over as he ran down the hall screaming the name. You didn't particularly pay attention to him, though, and you headed to find Cindy for second-period history.

"Ned, watch where you're going," Peter laughed when Ned appeared, out of breath.

With heavy breathing, Ned had a big smile on his face. "I know. But this is important. Have you met the new student yet?"

"No, I couldn't have even told you there was a new student," Peter laughed. "I had to meet up with Tony Stark yesterday, and missed most of the school day."

Ned rolled his eyes. "You were with Tony Stark yesterday and he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That his daughter, (Y/N) Stark, is the new kid!" Ned hit Peter's shoulder.

Peter raised his eyebrow and grabbed a book out of his locker. "Wait, the one who doesn't talk?"

Crossing his arms, Ned looked at Peter like he was crazy. "No, the dragon slayer. Yes, (Y/N) Stark, his only daughter, the one who doesn't speak," Ned slammed Peter's locker shut and they started walking. "I have two classes with her."

"That is surprising that he didn't mention it," Peter laughed. "Oh well, we were busy. He had a ton of things on his mind."

Peter and Ned walked into the second period, which happened to be with Cindy Moon, and now you. "That's Peter," Cindy whispered to you. "You met Ned yesterday," She reminded you.

Right on cue, the bell rang and everyone sat down. Peter looked at you one last time, smiling a little and nodding towards you, a way for him to say  _hi_.

You looked down at your work and the teacher saved you the embarrassment by starting class. "Glad you could join us today, Peter," She laughed. Peter only shrugged, not getting any words out.

All your English teacher was having you do today was read the assigned chapters, then the rest of class is yours- as long as it is silent. After you read, you decided to text Cindy.

**(Y/N) Stark** : Do you have a soulmate?

Cindy tried not to laugh and quickly typed a reply.

**Cindy Moon** : Well, I'm single. I have a tattoo, but I haven't met them yet. You?

**Cindy Moon** : I have a tattoo, but that's as far as I've gotten.

"Do you want to go get ice cream after school?" Cindy whispered, and a smile instantly grew on your face, nodding.

\---

You were sat in your dad's lab while he worked and you worked on homework. "So, the second day of school was good?"

"Yeah, same as yesterday. Except people didn't care about me being there, all the events happened yesterday," You said as you looked at your math homework. "Cindy and I got ice cream, and that was nice. This one kid, Ned,  _insists_  that we'll be friends, but Cindy says he's kind of awkward but maybe we will become friends."

Tony nodded and sat down what he was working with. "One of my interns goes to Midtown. Peter Parker, have you met him?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

You shrugged. "We have second and sixth period together, but he's really quiet in class. He waved to me when I was with Cindy but never said a word."

"And...any updates on your soulmate?" Your father wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing a little, you shook your head. "I mean, besides the fact that it burns more than it ever has before? Nothing. No one at school is talking about you," You joked.

"It's burning?" Tony asked.

"Only at school."

"I've told you how I met your mother, right?"

You nodded and set your pencil down, knowing exactly what was coming. "I've seen the show, and you've told me a few times."

Tony nodded. "It's a good show," He started. "But, she was hired to work in finance. She found an error that could have been very damaging to me and my company, and she went straight through security to tell me."

"I know, she used pepper spray," You smiled, listening to your father talk about your mother, seeing the love still in his eyes.

"Didn't even knock! The nerve!" He laughed. "She burst into my office saying " _excuse me, your calculations are wrong!"_  and I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. She proceeded to apologize for bursting in and yelling, but I was just standing there with my jaw dropped," He blushed. "Instead of saying a smart sentence to battle her...one that I had practiced for years, I just said " _who are you, tell me everything, are we soulmates?_ " like a complete idiot," Laughing, he looked at the picture of Pepper with lovesick eyes. "Luckily, she was just as shocked as I was...but we had to fix the problem before we could discuss anything about what happened."

You laughed every time, thinking about how instead of insisting he was right, he couldn't do anything. That's the first and last time that happened. "But what I didn't tell you was that around the time she started working for me, my tattoo burned like hell. So, maybe now, it's a sign that you're close to your soulmate."

You rolled your eyes. "I don't know, dad."

"You know, I like to think that you have my name on your arm for your soulmate tattoo because I had to live for  _years_ knowing that one day I would make a mistake and my soulmate would be the one to catch it. I was cursed, (Y/N)! I checked every calculation three or four times and still messed up! And Pepper caught it!"

You furrowed your eyes brows. "She caught your mistakes all the time."

"I know. Pepper knew best."

"I miss her," You sighed, looking at another picture he had of her in the lab.

Tony got up and gave you a hug. "I know, I do too. She was so amazing..." He marveled. "I know she would be so proud of you, (Y/N), for getting out of your comfort zone and going to school. She's so proud..."

"She's proud of you, too, dad," You reminded him. "She always was."

"Pepper," He whispered. "We miss you so much."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) meets more people, making fast friends with some at the Academic Decathlon team practice. However, it is also the place she hears something very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to put in the authors note i really hope you guys are liking this because i am so happy its out

"Do you want to come to the Academic Decathlon practice with me today?" Cindy asked you as the two of you walked to lunch.

You gave her a confused look. "I'm on the team with a bunch of smart kids. You know, we compete in competitions to prove we're the smarty-est." She joked. "It'll be fun. And they're an excellent group of people, so you'll make a ton of friends that way. Don't worry; no one will think it's weird," She said, already having an idea of what you were thinking. It was clear that you two bonded quickly, and "reading minds" has already happened.

You nodded a little, showing her that you would go. You texted your dad quickly about what you were doing, and you would text him when you need to be picked up.

\---

Cindy met you at your locker after school, a big smile on her face. "So, Michele Jones is the captain. She's pretty cool, and I already texted her about bringing you along. Peter and Ned will be there, so at least you'll know their faces! Everyone else is really nice...just watch out for Flash. He's got his own way of being personable, and his jokes can come off offensive, but I just wanted to warn you ahead of time," She said. Of course, she has no idea how Flash would be, and sugar-coated it more than she meant. However, Cindy had hope that Flash would act mature enough.

The two of you walked into the gym to find a bunch of students sitting around, talking loudly. "Hey guys," Cindy announced when she walked in. "I have someone I'd like to introduce to you: (Y/N) Stark!" She smiled and gestured towards you. You did see Peter and Ned's faces amongst the students, and they smiled when they saw you. "I promised her this would be a safe and nice environment to get her used to the high school experience," She looked around, "So she will be joining us just to hang out while we work."

You put your hand up to wave, and Cindy directed you to a place to sit down. As soon as you set your stuff down, you saw Peter and Ned head for you. You were ready to smile at them, but they were cut off by another person.

"Hi, I'm Flash Thompson. It's nice to meet you," He smiled and stuck out his hand, which you shook. You looked to Cindy to see if this was the  _Flash_ she warned you about earlier. "So, from that look, I know Cindy probably warned you about me. But I promise I'm really not that bad."

Cindy smiled as she watched the interaction. "If you ever want to talk, here's my number," Flash handed you a paper with his number on it. "Also, quick question, do you know Spider-Man? Does he know Peter-"

"Oh my god, Flash," Cindy laughed and pushed him away from you. "Let's work, yeah?"

He rolled his eyes but listened to Cindy. She may be a girl, but going against all the stereotypes, Flash knew she could kick his ass.

You looked around the gym to see some students sitting on their phones and a few attempting to work. Your eyes focused on Peter and Ned who were laughing about something. "Can you imagine Flash meeting him, though?" Ned asked.

Peter wasn't sure who was listening to their conversation and talked a little quieter. "Oh, he would freak out, screaming even," Peter started, now talking louder, and you were walking towards them. " _I can't believe we get to meet Tony Stark!_ "

You froze. Your jaw dropped, and it was obvious you heard what Peter said. "Oh my god," Peter put his hands up. "Please don't think we're weird. We're just joking around...I've actually met him- okay, not helping."

You didn't move, you just stared at them with big eyes and dropped jaw. "Uh...I think you broke her, Pete. Say goodbye to your internship."

Everyone in the room was staring at the three of you, mainly because Peter started shouting when he saw you. "I'm sorry if I weirded you out. I-I-I'm Peter," He offered.

You finally snapped out of it and shook your head, quickly pulling your sleeve up. The two boys peered forward to read what you were showing them. "Awesome! Peter, are you reading this?" Ned yelled. "You just said what's on (Y/N)'s arm! You're soulmates!"

"Are you- Uh, are you serious?" Peter asked, and you only pointed to your arm. "I'm gonna pass out."

"Peter, you should show us your tattoo," Ned smiled, undoubtedly the most excited one here.

"I'm not showing you," Peter glared, having told Ned where his tattoo is located. "And you know we can't say what's on them."

You weren't sure what to do. You couldn't speak with the lack of trust, even if he is your soulmate, let alone being watched by all the students. Everyone's eyes were fixed on you, and you weren't going to just blurt something out, there was no possibility of that happening.

Instead, you did the most logical thing. You grabbed your bag and ran out. "I'll go get her," Cindy said and ran out after you, but you were  _gone_.

She followed you out of the school, but you were a lot faster than her. You looked back to see her, turned your head back forward, then looked back again, and she was gone. When you turned again, she was in front of you. You furrowed your eyebrows. "I know, you're thinking  _how did you do that?_  In short, I know my way around here. Shortcuts and everything," She said. "Why'd you run? We need to-"

"(Y/N)?" The familiar voice of Natasha Romanoff called from a car on the street, quickly pulling over. "Are you okay?"

You shrugged, not sure what to say. Natasha knows you; she knows how you're feeling. "Let's get you home," She gestured for you to get in the car. Waving to Cindy, you got in the car with her. As she pulled away, you broke into tears. "Oh darling," Natasha put her hand on your leg. "What's going on? Stress from the first week of school?"

"I thought it was going great," You said through tears. "Cindy is my friend; I was getting along nicely in class. Then she takes me to this club she has after school and the guy there, one of dad's interns, says what is on my soulmate tattoo!" You said.

"Your...soulmate? You found your-"

"I didn't say anything to him, though. You know why. What would I have said? I haven't spoken to someone besides the main four since mom died. I can't just gain instant trust because he said what's on my arm!" You were crying hysterically, but trying your hardest to stop.

Natasha sighed. "You don't have to explain your actions to me, (Y/N). I know you, it's okay. I wouldn't have known what to say either."

You sniffed and took a deep breath. "Can we... not tell dad about any of this?" You whispered.

"Of course."


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about what happened at school today and freaks out. (Y/N) takes up Flash's offer and tries to make another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you guys know how excited I am about everything about this series. I hope you all are enjoying the daily posts!

Peter paced around his room while Ned watched and listened to him talk non-stop. Ned was surprised that Peter hadn't passed out yet by the lack of breathing he was doing.

"I wonder if she told Tony," Peter gasped, falling on his bed. "I should call him."

Ned raised his eyebrow. "You want to call the father of the person who could be your soulmate?" He asked. "Who ran out and broke down crying after finding out? And you think everything is going to-"

"I'm calling," Peter said, with the phone up to his ear already. "Why am I calling?" He yelled.

Ned shrugged. "You're impossible to get through to."

"Parker?" Tony Stark asked through the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Stark. How are you? Is (Y/N) there?" Peter asked, realizing how dumb of a question that was. There was no reason to ask that; it's not like you were going to pick up the phone and talk to him.

There was a sigh, and Peter could already sense some lecture. "Yes, she is. Do you have any idea why she came home with Natasha, with red eyes like she was crying her eyes out? And why she won't tell me?"

"Sir, that would be my fault..." Peter said quietly.

"What did you do to my daughter? I swear, Peter, I will-"

"I didn't hurt her, promise!" Peter shouted, and Ned knew what was coming. Peter was going to ramble to the point of where he would nearly pass out. "See, she came to the academic decathlon meeting, and we were all going to introduce ourselves. Then she was coming over to Ned, and I and I was teasing Flash, but not like bullying Flash, we were just having fun. I promise, I'm not a bully, he would have laughed if he heard what we were saying and I said what was on her soulmate tattoo! She showed it to me, and I was so confused, and then everyone was looking at her, and she ran out, and Cindy ran after her, but I don't know what happened after that. I didn't mean to say what was on her tattoo, it just happened! But she didn't say anything to me,"

"Peter."

"So I don't know if we are soulmates or not! I promise I wasn't trying to hurt her!"

Tony huffed. "Peter."

Taking a deep breath, Peter was getting ready to finish his argument. "I just wanted to be friends with her! I wanted to help her feel welcome in the school, but I had to open my mouth, and I'm sorry-"

"Peter!" Tony shouted, making the boy shut up. "Did you say... _soulmates?_ "

"I have to go," Peter gasped and hung up, then proceeded to scream. Tony called him twice more, but Peter threw his phone under his bed. "Why did I do that?"

"Because you're a dumbass?" Ned answered.

Peter glared at him, but then nodded, agreeing with him. "Okay, you're right, but I felt like I needed to talk to him."

"He yelled at you?"

"Ned, has Peter stopped pacing?" May yelled from outside of the room. "Is it safe to come in?"

Ned laughed. "Yeah, he's better."

The door opened suddenly. "What was the pacing even about? There was so much that I could feel a draft."

Peter tried to say something, but no words came out. "Peter is (Y/N) Stark's soulmate," Ned blurted out. While Peter looked between Ned and May, May's jaw dropped, and a smile proceeded to grow. Without a word, Peter fell onto his bed.

\---

You pulled out your phone and the piece of paper you were given earlier. You didn't see anything wrong with Flash, and you wanted to make some new friends, so why not take the chance? If he turned out to be an asshole, you delete the number and never turn his way again.

 **(Y/N)** : Hi Flash. This is (Y/N) Stark, and I'm taking you up on your offer of texting.

 **(Y/N)** : That sounded weird I'm sorry

 **(Y/N)** : Please forgive my awkwardness. How are you?

 **Flash Thompson** : (Y/N)! This is great! I'm pretty good, already not doing all the homework we've been assigned. You?

 **(Y/N)** : Trying and failing to get homework done.

 **Flash Thompson** : It's tough. Maybe we should get together sometime and work on some.

 **(Y/N)** : Totally, that sounds awesome. It's just going to be quiet.

 **Flash Thompson** : Well, that's the best way to study, right?

 **(Y/N)** : You may have a point.

 **Flash Thompson** : Hey, subject change, but you ran out of the gym today. You okay?

 **(Y/N)** : I'm fine, I guess. I was just really overwhelmed I wasn't just going to scream out words in front of a whole group of people I don't know for no reason.

 **Flash Thompson** : Makes sense. I guess I never really understood what not speaking to people is like. But you still talk to people you're familiar with?

 **(Y/N)** : Yeah. I'm selectively mute. In short, it takes a lot to earn my trust to the point where I speak to someone. Trust is insanely important as mutism is a side effect of anxiety, and in my case, trauma.

 **(Y/N)** : Sorry, didn't mean to ramble.

 **Flash Thompson** : No, it's okay! It's interesting to learn about. I thank you, (Y/N).

 **(Y/N)** : Of course.

 **Flash Thompson** : I know I'm bouncing from subject to subject, but things keep crossing my mind. But in history we have a project for the week, and I know you've missed the first month of school, so, do you want to be partners?

 **(Y/N)** : It would be my honor.

 **Flash Thompson** : Great! I have to finish a few things up tonight and head to bed. But I'll see you tomorrow. You sure you're okay?

 **(Y/N)** : I'm getting better. See you tomorrow.

And before you clocked out of the job that is your life, you sent just a few more texts to other people.

**To: Cindy Moon**  
_I'm sorry about today; I freaked out. I promise I'll be better tomorrow. Hopefully, you don't ban me from your team!_

**To: Natasha Romanoff**  
_Thanks for helping me out today, Nat, you're always in the right place at the right time. It's like you can read my mind, or have a (Y/N) sensor to when I'm in trouble._

**To: Ned Leeds**  
_Hi, this is (Y/N) Stark._


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) tells Cindy she gets to leave for the rest of the day and Flash and (Y/N) start work on their project. Tony has to leave for a business trip, leaving two trusted friends to babysit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girl and boy are finally joining the series
> 
> SIDENOTE FOR ONLY AO3 READERS: the dates of being published may be messed up from now on until I can fix them. I have it all in drafts to be posted from my phone as in the upcoming days I will be away from my computer, but ao3 does not let you publish at a "future date" so, they might be messed up for a little while. I will fix them in time, but now it's wrong on most of the chapters xD

Peter missed second period; he was too busy freaking out in nurses office saying he felt sick. In reality, he didn't want to see you and embarrass himself even more, or freak you out. Once the bell rang, he felt much better and rushed to third period. He wouldn't have to see you until sixth period. And he had a plan.

But during second period, Cindy comforted you and reminded you that everything was all right. And if people made fun of you, she would personally kick their asses. "Or you could just...borrow your dad's suit," She claimed. If only she knew how you tried as a child, and how much trouble you got in.

Ned also responded to your text, but wasn't sure what to say to you. He was ecstatic that you didn't hate him or Peter, but you wanted to be friends! He decided maybe you just needed to be left alone for a little bit, and he did precisely that.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Flash smiled and waved from his desk in third period.

"Making friends, I see," Cindy laughed a little. "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

You shook your head and sent her a text. 

 **(Y/N) Stark** : Going to lunch with my dad. Won't be back the rest of the day.

"Well then I'll be sure to text you tonight," Cindy nodded once to confirm. "Have a great day, (Y/N)."

You nodded in return and walked into the classroom, taking the empty seat next to Flash. Your history teacher didn't assign seats, saying that  _in college they don't do that, just handle yourselves and I won't make a chart._

"How are you?" Flash asked, and in response, you made a hand gesture that meant  _so-so._  "That's good. I mean, it's school. How good can it get?" He laughed. You agreed with him, and before the conversation took an awkward turn, the bell rang, and the teacher began to talk.

"All right guys, time for our first project!" The teacher clapped his hands together. "I heard some of you already knew about the project and got partners, but if you don't have partners, let's pair you up," The teacher said, only a few minutes later did the lecture begin. "So, the project..." He said as he passed out papers.

You and Flash looked at the paper and read that you had to discuss a time of government. There were many different time periods to choose from, and Flash made it clear that he didn't care which one you guys did, so you decided. When the teacher came around, you pointed to the first one: 1790s-early 1800s. You smiled when he told you the two of you could do that one, and you wrote something down for Flash.

"You've seen Hamilton?" He gasped. "That's awesome."

\---

Your dad took you out for lunch today, and you got out of school for the rest of the day. He was about to leave for a meeting and would only be gone for three days, but he hated leaving. Most times he just took you with him, but now you were in school and had to stay. Luckily, though, he arranged for Natasha and Clint to watch over you, as they're the only others that you talk to. Typically, he'd have Rhodey watch, but Rhodey was going on the trip with Tony.

"You're still sure you don't want to come with me? I can pull you out of school," Tony offered while the two of you sat in a restaurant.

"I'm sure," You whispered with a laugh. "I can't leave my project partner now. Plus, I haven't seen Clint in a long time. He needs the love," You joked.

Tony wiped a fake tear. "They grow up so fast."

"Oh, my gosh," You said and turned your head to look out the window.

Somehow, you managed to get through lunch without anyone screaming  _Tony Stark!_ Or interrupting your meal. It was nice, and a great chance to be with your dad before he had to leave.

Peter had a plan for sixth period. He was going to take a deep breath, go up to you, and apologize. Then he would introduce himself properly and smile, hoping he could put every awkward thing behind and be friends.

He walked into sixth period expecting to see you next to Ned like these past few days, but you weren't there. "Where's (Y/N)?" Peter asked after taking his seat.

"Cindy said she left at lunch. Something about Tony taking her out for the rest of the day," Ned shrugged. "She needs the break, though, I don't blame her."

"Mr. Stark  _is_ going on a trip for a few days. I wonder if she's going with him," Peter wondered. "Well, darn, I had a whole plan to talk to her and everything!" He laughed.

Ned looked at Peter like he was crazy. "You...had a plan?"

"I'm socially awkward. What else should I do?"

"You've got a point there," Ned pointed. "Guess you'll have to put the plan on hold until tomorrow."

Peter groaned, sinking back in his chair. "You're giving me a headache, shut up," Flash rolled his eyes towards Peter.

"Hey, Flash, you're friends with (Y/N), right?" Ned asked.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Do you know if she's going on the trip with her dad?" Ned smiled.

Flash shook his head. "No, she's not. She said she couldn't leave school now since all the work is piling up. And we have a project, so she didn't want to leave. At least that's what she texted me after class," He said.

"That makes sense," Peter nodded. "Thanks."

\---

You sat in your room, clicking through random posts on your computer. Tony had already left by now, so you had about an hour to kill.

All of a sudden, your door was thrown open, and you jumped. "(Y/N)!" The familiar voice of Clint Barton yelled. "You've gotten so big!" He smiled.

"Hi, Clint," You giggled.

"I hear you're going to school! And making friends! And-  _gasp_ \- having fun?" He joked. Within a second, he jumped on your bed with a  _plop_  and a big smile. "Tell me all about it."

You laughed again and looked up to see Natasha standing in the doorway. "What are you, five?" She asked.

"I'm just excited for (Y/N). This is a big step. A big, mature, exciting step," Clint said. "And probably the most interaction she's had with people outside immediate family and friends in-"

"Four years," You cut him off.

Natasha's jaw dropped. "Has it really been that long?" She marveled and sat on the bed next to you. You nodded, turning to close your laptop. "Wow."

"I know," You whispered.

"Let's move to a lighter topic," Clint smiled. "How's dinner sound? Then some movies? Or...do you have homework?"

Nodding, you pulled out some papers. "Just a little bit. I promised Flash I would get some of our work started and some math work. But that shouldn't take too long," You told them. "Maybe, order some food, and I'll be done when it gets here?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Natasha said, and walked out of the room to order the food.

"Seriously, kid," Clint rubbed the top of your head, "I'm really proud of you. We all are."

"Thanks, Clint," You looked up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too! Now, do your homework! Or I ground you-" He stopped himself and gasped. "I've always wanted to say that to you."

"Why?" You laughed, but before you could get a response, Clint ran out of the room, leaving you with your homework.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tony is out of town, Natasha and Clint are in charge. Cindy embarrasses herself. Peter gets a chance to start over and forget his awkwardness, trying to make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got nothin i cant wait until it starts to get more intense

"Where have I seen that face before?" Natasha pointed to a kid crossing in front of the car.

"That's Peter Parker," You said. "One of dad's interns."

Clint forced out a laugh. "Looks like an asshole."

"He said the words on my soulmate tattoo," You sighed and got your stuff together as the car got closer to the drop off point.

"You didn't let me finish," Clint jumped up. "I meant...he looks like an asshole...like the good kind of asshole...I have no recovery for this."

Giggling, you got out of the car. You ducked your head back into the car, only where Clint and Natasha could hear you. "I'll text you when I need to be picked up. Sometimes I have random things come up after school," You told them.

"Sounds like a plan. See you after school," Natasha waved.

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by you being engulfed in a hug. "(Y/N)! We have new developments!" Cindy screamed. You covered your heart with your hand and breathed heavily. "Oh, sorry," She cringed when she saw she scared you. "Hi!" She said after realizing there were people in the car. "I'm Cindy Moon," She stuck out her hand.

"Natasha," She waved.

"Clint," He shook Cindy's hand. "We're watching over (Y/N) while Papa Stark is out of town," He explained. "Okay girls, get to school."

You waved once more and walked with Cindy. You gave her a questioning look as the two of you walked. "Right! The new developments. Ned told me Peter has been looking for you and he wanted me to warn you he's going to be awkward. Ned really wants to be friends, too. Oh! And you're invited to the next Academic Decathlon Meeting on Tuesday. We want to make you feel more welcome than last time. Peter promised not to be weird."

You gave a thumbs up to everything said and texted her that you would be there. The two of you walked to first period classes and began to go about your day. "Wait," Cindy stopped. "That was Hawkeye and Black Widow."

You stopped yourself from bursting out laughing, and nodded quickly. "Oh my god, did I make a bad impression?" Cindy asked, beginning to freak out. "Oh, no, this is bad. This is very, very bad. If Black Widow hit me with her car I would  _thank her_ , (Y/N), I don't think you understand. I'm so-"

You pushed Cindy into her classroom, and you continued onto yours. You pulled out your phone to send a quick message.

 **(Y/N)** : You didn't make a bad impression; they're used to me being weird. They're only watching me for a few days, while my dad is away. Clint has kids crazier than you, so he's probably just happy I have a friend. And Natasha won't hit you with her car. Unless you're a villain. Then watch out.

 **Cin** : I'm not a villain!

 **Cin** : And oh my god, really? That is so awesome. I would kill to be the daughter of Clint.

 **Cin** : NOT KILL KILL I PROMISE IM NOT A VILLAIN!

 **(Y/N)** : Cindy, calm down. I'm just messing with you. I'm just messing with you.

 **Cin** : Okay, okay.

 **Cin** : Have you seen the new hero running around New York, Silk? She's crazy cool.

 **(Y/N)** : No, I haven't. I'll have to do some research!

 **(Y/N)** :Update: J. Jonah Jameson wrote an article about her yesterday and said her costume is terrible.

 **Cin** : **I really like it. I think it's cool.**

 **(Y/N)** : I think it's cool, too. Her hair is pretty.

 **Cin** : GOTTA GO SEE YOU NEXT PERIOD! LOVE YA.

You giggled a little and shut off your phone, sitting down at your desk for first period and listening to the teacher. "Hey, (Y/N)," Ned smiled and sat next to you.

You waved, but the conversation was cut short as the teacher began to speak. The teacher ended up having to run out and left the class alone for a few minutes. "So," Ned turned to you. "I'm just going to warn you that Peter might be very awkward today. But I assume Cindy already told you," He shrugged, and you nodded with a smile. "He's anxious that he freaked you out a lot. I promise he really means no harm, he just gets overwhelmed easily."

You nodded again and put your hand on Ned's shoulder.  _I get it. I'll be chill._ You wrote on a piece of paper for him and turned back to your desk to read your book for English class. In only a few minutes, the teacher came back in and continued doing the teaching thing.

\---

You giggled at Cindy acting like a psycho as she walked in the room. It was only second period, how could someone have so much energy in the morning? The only other person you know that can have this much energy is Clint Barton.

Before Cindy could start a conversation with you, Peter Parker walked in. "Remember what I said about new developments?" She chuckled and took her seat, raising her eyebrow at you.

You smiled at Peter when he stood in front of your desk. "Hi, (Y/N)," He started. You waved with a welcoming smile, and you could tell he was already freaking out.

"So, I want to apologize for scaring you the other day. Do you think...maybe we can put these last few days of awkwardness behind us? Start over, maybe?" He asked.

You grabbed his hand, nodding. "Great! So, hi, I'm Peter," He stuck out his to shake yours, which you gladly accepted. A second later, you tore out a piece of paper.

 _Hi, I'm (Y/N)._  You wrote, along with your phone number underneath.

"Seriously?" Peter asked with his eyebrows raised. Again, you nodded, more enthusiastically this time. You snatched the paper back and wrote one more thing.  _I want to be friends!_

All day, Peter was giddy as hell. He was so excited that you weren't angry with him and you wanted to be friends. He made sure to keep the paper in a safe place to look at after school, but once he got home, he couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" He screamed, pouring the entire contents of his bag out. "This can't be happening right now."

"What are you looking for?" May asked with a laugh.

Peter groaned when it was nowhere to be found. "A paper. (Y/N) Stark wrote her number on it. I was stupid enough not to put it in my phone when she gave it to me; I was in shock all day."

"You mean," May paused. "This?" She held up the piece of paper from earlier today.

Peter jumped up from where he was seated on the floor with a dropped jaw. "Where did you find it?" He gasped.

"On the table. Where you set it when you got home," May rolled her eyes. "You're going crazy, Peter."

"I know."

 **Peter Parker** : Hi (Y/N)! It's peter. How are you?


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, back at the Academic Decathlon Team, it is exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting interesting...er and interesting...er.

Even though your father was now back, Clint and Natasha were still hanging around. For the first time in years, they didn't have anywhere they needed to be, so they stayed with you.

"She's so grown up, Tony," Natasha commented.

"I know, it gets scarier each day," Tony sighed.

You rolled your eyes as you ate breakfast. "I have an Academic Decathlon meeting today. So, I'll need to be picked up later than usual," You reminded the three.

"Sorry, nope. That's not allowed. Today is Taco Tuesday, meaning you aren't allowed to go to some meeting for smart people-"

"Clint," You groaned. "I'm not sure I'm even on the team. You have to talk and shout out answers for that. I can't do that."

Clint crossed his arms. "It's still Taco Tuesday."

"We can get tacos after!" Natasha slapped his arm.

"Let's get out of here before a war starts," Tony patted your shoulder.

Grabbing your bag and taking one last bite, you smiled at the two assassins in your house. "Now, don't kill each other while I'm at school."

"No promises," They said at the same time.

\---

Cindy was, for some reason, very excited about you coming to the academic decathlon meeting. "I'm ready to see you put your knowledge to the test. That's why I'm excited," She justified. You gave her a confused look, the look asking where she got these ideas. "I've seen your papers for class. You're smart as hell. Well, your dad is Tony Stark, so I guess you got a lot of his brains."

You rolled your eyes and set your bag down at a table. Now that you weren't the center of attention, you were able to get a good look at everyone and everything in the gym. There was a decent amount of people on the team, but not nearly as many as it felt when all eyes were on you last time you were in this room.

"(Y/N)! Glad you could make it!" Flash ran up and held up his hand for a high five. "The rest of your day go well?" Flash asked, and you nodded with a smile. Cindy had walked away to talk to the kid you recognized as Abraham and left you alone.

"Okay everyone," Michelle Jones called the group together. "Sit down in groups and let's get to studying. I've got a bunch of questions right here," She held up some papers. "So let's get to quizzing!"

You sat down at the table you left your bag at, and Flash sat with you. You motioned to Peter to sit with you, but Ned didn't see and walked to sit with Cindy. Michelle even joined your table, making you a group of four.

"So, let's go around in a circle to answer some questions, yeah?" Michelle asked. "Just read off the next one and don't peek at the answers and it'll be fair," She offered. "Flash, you're first."

Michelle began to read off questions and pass around the paper. Flash read to you, you wrote down your answer and showed them, getting it right. To be fair, it was a really easy question. Then it was passed back to Michelle to read to Peter, as you were not going to be reading off any questions. Things were going smoothly until about halfway through when Peter lost all sense of smartness.

Michelle read off a question for him, and it was quite easy. It was a topic in class a few days ago, as the teacher went off on a tangent. The unit you were in wasn't even about this question, but it helped you know this answer!

"This was the cause of the Athens epidemic from 430 to 427 BC," She read. "This is an easy one, Peter."

Peter's eyes widened. "It  _is_?" He asked. "Uh, I have no idea, honestly."

"No, you have to know it. We were in the same class when the teacher went crazy about this subject," Flash demanded. "You know it. We aren't helping you until you get it."

Peter groaned. "I don't know...some disease."

You moved your hands in a circle to indicate that he just had to go a little further to get the answer. Peter went very vague about other types of diseases, all from the wrong time periods, and the wrong name.

You got more frustrated as he continued to guess incorrectly. You were flailing your arms around, making Peter look at you like you're crazy, and Flash laugh more than he ever laughs.

"I seriously have no idea," Peter chuckled. "Sorry, guys."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Fine. The answer is-"

"Actually, (Y/N), would you like to answer?" Flash cut her off.

You nodded quickly and wrote very big on a piece of paper, turning it around and slamming it in front of Peter. It was written in a bright blue marker and covered the entire page.

"Oh..." He sighed. "Smallpox."

You leaned back in your chair and put your hands over your eyes. Then, you pulled out your phone and texted Flash. 

 **(Y/N)** : This. Is. Exhausting.

Flash laughed and nodded. 

 **Flash** : It's mostly Peter, though. We aren't all like that!

You put your hands back over your eyes again and sighed. "Did you guys break (Y/N)?" Cindy asked from another table. "I'll break  _you_ , if you did," She threatened.

"No, it was just Peter," Michelle said without moving at all.

" _All_  Peter," Flash added.

Peter looked around quickly like he was looking for an escape. "I'm feeling very attacked."

"Again, Peter? Wasn't one time enough?" Cindy joked.

You got distracted from the conversation the group was having with a text from Clint. 

 **Barton, Clint** : Hey (Y/N), Natasha and I had to leave for an urgent mission. Not sure when we'll be back, but we will be back to help you celebrate the holidays. Maybe I'll even bring the kids that you love so much! Oh, and Laura, of course. We'll see you soon!

Your smile faded as you realized that they were gone. Your house was going to be quieter again, even though that's what you're used to. 

 **(Y/N)** : I've gotta get going, Dad's here. 

You texted Cindy after getting another text from your father that he was at the school.

"I'll be back, guys, I'm going to walk (Y/N) out," Cindy announced to the group as you gathered up your stuff. Within a minute, the two of you were walking out of the school together. "Did today's meeting go better than before?" She asked.

You nodded with a laugh, but she already knew the answer. You didn't run out crying this time, so it was a success. Upon spotting your dad's car, a big smile grew on your face. When you opened the door, he said  _hi_  and waved to your friend. "Hello again, Miss Cindy Moon. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great, Mr. Stark!" Cindy replied. "Today's meeting was so great. (Y/N), I'm so happy you came. Think you'll come again?" She asked.

You nodded, once again, and were very happy after a good day at school. Minus the text that Clint and Natasha left, everything was going great. You and Peter stopped being awkward, even though he can be foolish. You and Cindy grow closer every day, as do you and Flash.

When you thought about things like this with making friends and going to school, your dad's voice rings through your head.

_Your mom is so proud of you._


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! (Y/N) and Cindy go to a Halloween celebration in the park, but the preparation is full of fun and memories. (Y/N) has a heartwarming memory of a Halloween from her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means it's a memory. This is so cute I loved writing this chapter.

**_Halloween._ **

You were waiting for Cindy to arrive at your house to get ready for Halloween. As you love in Stark Tower and Cindy says her house is a mess, the two of you decided on going to the "haunted park" by the school to celebrate with kids and teenagers who didn't go to parties, or trick-or-treating. Cindy helped set it up, too, so going to support her project was just a bonus.

You were still trying to decide between two costumes: A Disney princess or a superhero.

Cindy is going as Princess Tiana, continuing her claim as how badass Tiana is.

 **(Y/N)** : Maybe I'll just go as J. Jonah Jameson. 

You texted Cindy, but there was no response to that, instead she said she was at your house.

Opened the door on the bottom floor you began to lead Cindy to the elevator to get back upstairs where you  _actually_ live. "Did you know Peter works part time as a photographer under J. Jonah Jameson?" Cindy asked you.

You shook your head and looked down at your phone. 

 **(Y/N)** : I thought he also had an internship with my dad. Does he seriously have 2 jobs?

"I guess so. I don't think he actually goes in to work with  _the triple J_ , but he does get photos for him. And he works as an intern. And he does school. He's a busy boy," Cindy told you.

"How are you, (Y/N)?" Happy asked when he walked in. "And (Y/N)'s friend?"

You nodded, shaking your hand from side to side to say you were decent.

"Hi! I'm Cindy Moon," Cindy introduced herself. "We're going to the party in the park tonight."

Happy nodded. "I bet you guys will have a great time."

Cindy turned back to you. "Mind if I run to the bathroom to put my hair up?" She asked.

You shook your head and pointed to where the bathroom was. "First door on the right, down that hallway," Happy spoke for you. "Can't miss it."

Cindy excused herself and Happy smiled. "She's nice," He put his hand on your shoulder. "Have you decided what you're going as yet?"

"Cindy's princess outfit is making me think of going as Ariel or Rapunzel. Maybe, I'm not completely sure yet," You shrugged and walked into the main room. You opened your mouth to speak to your father, but stopped when you realized another person was standing with him, and your mouth snapped shut.

They turned around to see you and Happy when they heard the door. "Hey, darling. Getting ready for Halloween?" Tony smiled.

You nodded quickly, looking at the both of them. "Oh right, Peter's here," Tony added.

"Hi, (Y/N)," Peter waved.

You turned to Happy and motioned for him to bend down so you could whisper to him. You cupped your hand around his ear. "I thought Peter was just an intern? Why is he here?" You questioned.

Happy chuckled. "I wish I could answer that. He's weird, (Y/N), this happens a lot."

Nodding once more, you waved and pointed that you were leaving to go find Cindy again. "We don't want Miss Moon to get lost, right, (Y/N)?" Happy asked.

Making the  _okay_  sign with your fingers, you and Happy turned to walk out again. As soon as the door shut you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding. "That was probably the most awkward thing I've done in my life," You said.

Happy giggled and put his hand on your shoulder. "Trust me, you are not nearly as awkward as that Parker kid. He's insanely weird."

"I'm back!" Cindy smiled. "Let's go get ready," She grabber your hand and you nodded, leading her to your room.

\---

_Your mother held your hand tightly as the two of you walked down the sidewalk, going from house to house to hunt for candy. You were ecstatic, you were getting all the candy you wanted and could get through! Pepper was even having a good time, just happy that she was watching you be so excited._

_There were a few times people opened the door and gave you a confused look. "What are you dressed as?" They would ask with big smiles._

_After the tenth time of that happening, you crossed your arms in frustration. "I'm Hawkeye!" You sighed. Only being ten, and not having much exposure to normal kid things, frustration happened a lot. You thought everyone knew who Hawkeye was, he helps protect the world from bad guys! Sure, he's an agent under SHIELD, but he's important!_

_Well, Pepper did have to custom order a Halloween costume for you, as he's a hidden agent. But that was a lot for you to understand, especially with your dad gone for work, she just wanted you to be happy. So, she commissioned someone to make an outfit for you after providing pictures of what Clint normally wears, but cropped out his face._

_"Oh, how lovely." Most people would end the conversation about your ever so strange costume, but some persisted, but you eventually gave up and they gave you candy. Both going your separate ways, your joy always came back after the annoyance of Hawkeye._

_After a long night of walking around for candy, you got into the car with your mother and she began to drive._ **** _You were half asleep after all the walking, but wanted to stay awake to see where you were headed. You were waiting for your dad to pop out of nowhere in the suit he loves to fly in._

_But instead, Pepper parked in a random place, making you confused. She typed quickly on her cell phone and looked back at you. "I know you wish dad were here, but he's coming home in a few days. So we're partying with other people instead," She smiled at you and got out of the car to walk with you. The two of you walked into an elevator, and when it opened again, you saw the SHIELD logo._

_When Tony went missing in 2008, Pepper was contacted by SHIELD if she and "the child" needed protection. The guy named Coulson knew how important Tony Stark was and how his company is, and offered his help. It wasn't until Natalie Rushman showed up that Pepper heard about SHIELD again._

_"Clint! Natalie!" You ran inside to hug them. Clint was a sucker for you, but Natasha was still trying to distance herself._

_"Kid, you know my name is actually Natasha, right?" She asked with a smile, knowing she already loves you._

_"Who cares!" Clint yelled. "(Y/N) went as me for Halloween, and not you!" He celebrated and pulled you into another hug. "This is the best thing I've ever seen."_

_You ran around the room to the few agents that were there and dressed up. Clint dressed like Black Widow and Natasha put on a sticker that said "this is my costume." You found it hilarious, and we're having an amazing time talking with everyone. You were so excited to hear the stories from Mr. Phil about his costume: Captain America._

_However, you continued to run back to your mother and tell her about all the things going on. She watched you run around smiling and laughing, as she also mingled. You passed out on the ride home and woke up with a plethora of candy in your room._

"You okay, (Y/N)?" Cindy asked, snapping you out of your memory. "You have tears welling in your eyes."

You quickly wiped the tears away and nodded a few times. "Awe, (Y/N)," She engulfed you in a hug. "Do you want to get going?"

With one final nod, the two of you walked out of the tower. Leaving your memory behind and ready for a fun night with a good friend.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! The Stark's celebrate Thanksgiving as their small family with Rhodey and Happy, trying to get through this solemn day. (Y/N) was also invited to dinner at the Moon household, but ran into some trouble before arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl finally makes her entrance.

**Thanksgiving 2017.**

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Rhodey opened the main door while he was screaming. "I know, I'm a little early with the music, but I'm in the mood," He laughed.

Rhodey set down a container. "Also, I brought mashed potatoes."

You ran over and hugged Rhodey. "I'm thankful for you!" You exclaimed. "And for the mashed potatoes."

"Of course, little Stark," He hugged back. "What's the plan for today?"

You and Rhodey walked to the kitchen, seeing Tony fiddling with eggs. "Well, it's going to be me, you, Happy, and (Y/N) for a while, and later tonight (Y/N) is going over to Cindy Moon's house for a little while to celebrate with her friend. She said it wouldn't be too long, though, but it should be nice," Tony explained. "Want to help cook?"

"Sure, I can try," Rhodey walked over. "So, where is Happy? Normally he's only a few feet away," Rhodey asked.

You giggled. "I sent him to buy whipped cream. We are completely out! So he said he would try a few stores he thought would be open, but it might be a fail," You explained. "He'll be back soon."

Rhodey laughed and nodded quickly. "So, Tony, what are we cooking?"

"I've got deviled eggs, stuffing, the big-ass turkey, and just have to finish baking the pie."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Pepper's recipe?"

With a smile, Tony replied. "Pepper's recipe."

\---

It was still a little strange to sit around the table on Thanksgiving with only four people. Everything you had seen about this holiday is that people among people show up to eat food, and everyone has enormous families. But your Thanksgiving consisted of far fewer people: you, your father, Rhodey, and Happy.

You didn't mind, though. It was like this before the tragedy as well, but ever since it happened, you had compared your family to every other one out there. It kept crossing your mind if the Moon household would be filled with cousins and cousins or just the four of them, like yours.

Honestly, you weren't quite sure which one you would rather experience at your best friends house.

When your family sat around the table, they asked you all about school and friendships and anything you wanted to talk about. Occasionally, Tony would get off topic and begin talking about his next project, or Rhodey would joke around, but they always came back to you.

You jumped when your phone buzzed, and you quickly looked down at it.

 **Peter:** happy thanksgiving! I'm thankful for you!

 **(Y/N):**  awe, you're lovely. I'm thankful for you too.

"Who texted you? You're smiling- this is good, right?" Tony jumped at your reaction.

You rolled your eyes as a typical teenager does. "It was Peter Parker. He wished us a happy thanksgiving. He's a nice person."

"He's great. A bit annoying sometimes," Tony shrugged. "A good intern, though."

Happy sighed. "I guess he's okay."

After eating a huge lunch, you weren't sure you were going to have room to eat anything at Cindy's house. But that didn't matter; she was just happy that you agreed to spend some time with her and her family.

As you stepped out of the car, your dad rambled about how he loved you and to call or text for anything, which you already knew. He had a car beeping behind him and wasn't able to watch you walk in, but yelled for you to text him once you made it inside.

Of course, as soon as your dad pulled away, some people began to walk up to you. At first, you assumed it was because of Tony Stark and the fact that you're (Y/N) Stark, but then when they yelled for you to drop your bag, you knew it was for a different reason. Instead of running, or even dropping your bag like an average person, you froze like a deer in the headlights.

"A Stark has money. You're a Stark. Give us your bag," The woman pointed while two men walked beside her.

"Yeah," A voice fell from above. "I don't think so," They continued, and within three seconds there were...spider webs? Spider webs encased the three trying to harm you, and you gasped. But it wasn't Spider-Man saving you; it was Silk.

You looked up as she descended from hanging in the air. "You okay?" She asked you, and you nodded. You typed on your phone a quick  _thank you so much oh my god_  while you were still trying to catch your breath. "Of course. I'm glad you're okay. Now, get to where you're going and be careful out there," She put her hand on your shoulder. "Oh, and for the record, I'm much better than Spider-Man." She swung away.

You shook your head and laughed under your breath as you walked up the stairs to the Moon household. Knocking on the door, it opened before a minute passed with a big smile. "(Y/N)! It's so good to see you!" Cindy's mom welcomed. "Cindy! (Y/N)'s here!" She shouted.

"Coming!" Cindy ran down the steps, out of breath, and took a deep breath when she reached you. "Happy Thanksgiving! Staying safe out there?" Cindy asked.

You moved your hands to say  _so-so_ , planning to text her what happened later. But first, you pulled out your phone to tell your dad you made it inside, safely. You weren't planning on worrying him any more than you already do.

"(Y/N), you've seen my mom before. My dad is currently watching TV over there-"

"Hi there, (Y/N)!" Her father called. "A pleasure to meet you!"

You waved politely and turned back to Cindy. "Who's this?" A younger boy asked with a roll shoved in his mouth.

"Albert, this is (Y/N) Stark, my friend, (Y/N)-"

"You have friends?" Albert scoffed through the food.

The two Moon kids jumped as their mother yelled at Albert for eating before dinner. "Yes, Albert, I have friends. And her father is Tony Stark, who could beat you up if I asked. Anyway, (Y/N), this is Albert, my little brother."

You stuck out your hand to shake Albert's, and he reluctantly grabbed your hand. "Hi," He said, and you nodded. Then, he turned to Cindy. "Isn't she going to say- oh, wait, I'm sorry," He quickly apologized. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me. Come get me for dinner," And with that, Albert rushed off, probably embarrassed.

"He means no harm," Cindy's mom promised you. "Just an awkward boy," She commented. 

"Cindy," Her father called, "That vigilante you like is on TV," He said, and Cindy immediately ran over, you following right behind.

Cindy groaned. "Dad, she's not a vigilante. She's a hero! Look!" She pointed at the TV. "She was saving people."

Her dad stopped listening and just laughed at her. He enjoyed messing with her, and how it irritated her so much. It reminded you of how you and your dad interact, and how similar, yet different your families are.

"TV off everyone!" Cindy's mom yelled. "Everything is ready. Albert, honey, come take your turkey out so we can eat," She smiled. You, Cindy, and Albert Jr. sat at the table as you all waited for food. Even though you weren't hungry after your feast, you still appreciated the gesture and being able to spend some of your day with your best friend made you extremely happy. You were very thankful for your best friend, and had no idea what you would do if she weren't assigned to welcome you to the school.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of winter break. Cindy and (Y/N) experience something that freaks both of them out, but in the end, only brought them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my *favorite* chapter to write. Side note. Cindy as anger issues canonically in the comics and they are hinted at here.

You may have the brains of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, but winter midterms were something you would have never expected. All throughout your homeschooled life, tests were smooth and not at all long or dragged out. But for your first year in high school, these tests took you by surprise, and after you took them, you wanted to sleep for a week straight.

Instead of sleeping, you began winter break by going to grab pizza with Cindy. As Monday is Christmas, you two needed to plan things accordingly. Your first day off is a Thursday, so it made getting lunch easier. Cindy knows Christmas is a hard time for you and your father, and she wanted to help as much as she could with making this holiday a little easier.

"Albert is trying to kill me," Cindy stated as she took a drink. You almost laughed, hearing a different rendition of this story nearly every week. "No, don't laugh!" She cut you off. "I'm serious this time. Yesterday after school I went home, and Albert was already home, and shot me with a nerf gun! Right in the middle of my forehead!"

You nodded, believing that one day Albert would indeed hurt her. The two of you finished your lunch and walked out of the pizza place, planning to head back to your house to watch movies and relax.

But not even ten steps out of the pizza place and people started to swarm around you. Usually, you weren't the main center of attention. But with all the stuff surrounding Christmas, your father beginning new projects, and the news of Silk saving you still circling around, you were an easy target.

Paparazzi ran to you, and their cameras flashed in your face. You desperately tried to weave your way through the crowd, but it was not working. You and Cindy were stuck in the middle of a crowd that carried expensive equipment and annoying attitudes.

Everyone began screaming questions at you, trying to get you to speak to someone, or maybe have Cindy give some inside scoop.

"What are you and your father planning for Christmas?"

"Have you seen Silk since Thanksgiving?"

One stopped Cindy from even getting to you, yelling in her face. "Has she spoken to you?"

Cindy can have trouble with her anger sometimes. She's usually pretty good at handling it, but there are those times where it explodes, and she explodes. "Are you kidding me?" She yelled and pushed past the one in front of her, getting to you. "Stay away from (Y/N)!" She shouted, and as another person got dangerously close to you, Cindy threw a punch. It missed, thankfully, but the point got across.

All of a sudden, the screaming silenced. Everyone looked up, seeing Iron Man lowering before them. "Sorry, everyone, but (Y/N) And Miss Moon have to leave," Tony announced and grabbed the two of you, holding on right.

"Let me at him! I want to-"

"Cindy, let it go," Tony told her, and flew both of you back to the tower.

Tony gently let you two down as he landed and stepped out of his suit. You took deep breaths to help yourself recover, but you were still freaking out. "Does...does that happen a lot?" Cindy asked.

"No. It's probably because of the time of year, and Happy, and I are normally with (Y/N), so it's easy to get away," Tony explained. "Did you punch that person?"

Cindy shook her head. "No, I didn't. I was just...I don't know," Cindy said. "(Y/N), are you okay?" She put her hand on your shoulder, and you looked over with a worried face.

You nodded, taking more deep breaths. "(Y/N), do you want to talk to me? Or do you guys want to go upstairs and calm down, and I can make dinner?" Tony asked you, and you held up two fingers to indicate that you and Cindy would be going to your room. He pulled you in for a tight hug, reminding you that everything would be okay, without even saying anything. You guys are good at communicating without words; it's second nature.

Once in your room, you and Cindy sat on your bed, and you held your head in your hands. "Hey," she grabbed your hands. "I will never,  _ever_ , let you get hurt. As long as I'm alive, I will always be here for you. I will protect you and do anything I can to help you. You're my best friend, (Y/N), it hurts me to see you hurt."

You nodded, a few tears falling down your face. "You're my best friend," She repeated. "And I trust you with my life. (Y/N), I've been dying keeping this secret. You know Silk, who met you a month ago? That's me. I'm Silk. I was bitten by a spider and given a bunch of powers. It's weird, really weird. Bizzare, actually. But (Y/N), don't doubt even for a second that I won't protect you," She has tears in her eyes as she continued to talk to you.

You took a deep breath and wiped the tears from your cheeks. "What did I ever do to deserve you as a best friend?" You said, shaky, as you were still freaking out and trying to prevent crying.

"We got lucky," She sighed. "Hold on, (Y/N)?" She asked you. Looking up, you smiled.

"I trust you with my life, too."

Cindy immediately started to freak out. "I promise I didn't tell you I'm Silk to get you to talk to me! I'm not like that! Please don't think that!" She exploded. "Look, I have spider webs coming out of my fingers!"

You laughed, making your tears stop. "Cindy, I know," You grabbed her hands this time. "I would never think you would do that."

"Phew," She breathed out. "I know how hard this must be for you."

"It's getting easier," You whispered, still afraid to talk too loud. "It's all about trust. And like we said, we trust each other  _a lot_."

Hugging, you two grew closer by the minute. Cindy knew how much this meant, and she was excited that you guys could bond so quickly. This wouldn't change much in your friendship; it was never awkward anyways. It was just another bonus, being able to talk whenever wanted.

"Girls!" Tony shouted. "Dinner's ready!"

You and Cindy took one more deep breath to calm down fully. Then, you both raced downstairs to get food.

"So, do you guys have plans for Monday?" Cindy asked.

Tony shrugged. "It's all played by ear. Probably one of our least elaborate planned holidays. We might have a few people over, but it's going to be pretty calm," Tony said as he took a bite of his food.

"Natasha promised me she would come back for Christmas," You said, a little louder than a whisper. "And Clint talked about bringing his family. But who knows with them," You said.

Agreeing, Tony pointed towards you. "Yeah, Natasha told me she's almost one-hundred-percent sure that she will be here."

"What are you doing, Cindy?" You asked.

"Albert likes to wake up really early to open presents, so I'm stuck getting up at the time we do for school. But he gets so happy," She laughed. "Then my parents usually hide a big present that we have to search for. Then we're having some family over and eating a lot of food," She explained. "You guys are invited, if you want to come eat with us."

You took a bite of your food and smiled. "We'll see if we're open."

You looked back over to your dad and saw him frozen holding his fork, and his jaw dropped. The food on his fork was utterly still, as was he. "I think you broke him," Cindy whispered to you.

"Dad?" You whispered out, trying not to scare him.

Tony coughed to bring himself back to reality. He set his fork down, and his hand rested over his heart. "You're- when- talking to- what?" He stumbled over his words.

"I don't know," You said, quieter again. "It just happened. A lot is going on in my head, but I trust Cindy immensely, and I really don't know what I would do without her," You confessed. "I just...blurted some words out...and realized how important she is to me and how much I love her, she's the best friend I could ever ask for," You rambled, then randomly shut your mouth. You only ramble when your head swirls around a million thoughts, and you can't process them.

When you stopped talking and looked up at your father, your heart warmed. Now it was his turn to have tears welling in his eyes. "I can't believe this," He gasped. "(Y/N), this is amazing. I'm so happy for you that you're gaining trust," He told you. "Cindy, you're a good kid."

"Thanks?" She laughed.

Everyone jumped when a door slammed open. "Surprise!" A familiar voice screamed, and everyone turned to look.

"Natasha!" You breathed out, and ran over to hug her. "I have so much to tell you."


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Peter have an interesting text conversation two days before Chrismas. It's a typical conversation between you two. On Christmas Eve, two surprises happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact when yn says she failed her chem test I came up with that after I took my chem test and I failed it.

**Stark 2** :Did you see a guy dressed as a clown on the last day before break?

 **Parker Peter** :What? No! Who was it?

 **Stark 2** : Flash.

 **Parker Peter** : ...?

 **Stark 2** : He was wearing his regular clothes. But he *looked* ridiculous. Like a clown.

 **Parker Peter** : aren't you...friends with him?

 **Stark 2** : Yeah and that's why I can make fun of him.

 **Parker Peter** : (Y/N).

 **Stark 2** : yeah?

 **Parker Peter** : Nevermind. How did your chem test go?

 **Stark 2** : Pshhhhh... aced it. Totally. 100%

 **Parker Peter** : Me too

 **Stark 2** : I didn't understand a single thing on that test.

 **Parker** : you're joking, right?

 **Stark 2** : No! It was so confusing!

 **Stark 2** : Brb, dad wants me to help him split an atom.

 **Parker Peter** : WHY

 **Stark 2** : I don't know. He's Tony Stark.

 **Parker Peter** : You know what happens when you split an atom, right?

 **Stark 2** : ...I failed my chem test, remember?

 **Parker Peter** : (Y/N), I don't know how you are the daughter of Tony Stark, probably the smartest junior I know, and you claim you failed your chem test.

 **Parker Peter** : also please don't split an atom.

 **Stark 2** : >:( he got distracted by other things in the lab anyway.

 **Stark 2** : and IDK man, I'm really not that smart.

 **Parker Peter** : mmhmm. I've literally seen all your projects. You're a genius.

 **Stark 2** : Flattery.

 **Parker Peter** : ?uh

 **Stark 2** : You're flattering me so I'll give you free food. I know it. Well too bad, it's not going to happen, buddy.

 **Parker Peter** : Where do you get these ideas?

 **Stark 2** : I've been working with Natasha and Cindy about why most of my friends are boys.

 **Parker Peter** : Interesting...

 **Stark 2** : Cindy said Flash is my friend because we Starks know where the good cheese is.

 **Parker Peter** : Valid point.

 **Stark 2** : Ned is my friend because I could kick someone's ass for him, Nat says.

 **Parker Peter** : She's not wrong.

 **Stark 2** : And they both agreed you're my friend to flatter me for free food.

 **Parker Peter** : Only on Thursdays.

 **Stark 2** : yeah man our girls nights are wiiiiiiild. We had one the day after Natasha showed up surprisingly.

 **Parker Peter** : They sound like it.

 **Parker Peter** : Hold on. You talk to Cindy?

 **Stark 2** : Sometimes. It just started a few days ago. Mostly when we're alone or with dad or Nat.

 **Stark 2** : don't take it personally. We had something...serious happen that changed our friendship. So...yeah.

 **Parker Peter** : Don't fret, (Y/N).

 **Stark 2** : Fretting!

 **Parker Peter** : what did I just say

 **Stark 2** : The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

 **Parker Peter** : Okay, I think you should sleep.

 **Stark 2** : Nah, I can't. I have to write that paper for photography that's due as soon as we go back.

 **Parker Peter** : OHMYGOD

 **Parker Peter** : I just fell off my bed.

 **Parker Peter** : THANKYOU for reminding me! AHH!

 **Stark 2** : I live to serve.

 **Parker Peter** : Okay, I'm going to do that before the holiday. You should too. I'll talk to you later!

 **Stark 2** : goodnight peter parker

 **Parker Peter** : goodnight (Y/N) Potts-Stark

\---

You stood behind your dad when he opened the door. You were tired, and your hair wasn't even brushed, and it was the morning of Christmas Eve. It was a typical day, you and your dad were just eating breakfast like usual.

The Stark Tower was weird. It had many levels that could only be accessed by people who work for Tony, and a few levels closed off for the family. There was one main door to come into to get into the  _residential_ part of the Tower, which was right by the kitchen, where you happened to be.

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" The person said. "I'm Flash Thompson; I'm friends with (Y/N)."

Tony looked back at you and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you," He shook Flash's hand. "Come on in."

"Hi (Y/N)!" Flash smiled. "Merry Christmas! I brought you a gift." Flash handed you the box with a happy look.

It is evident that you were shocked. You looked around and back at your father for help to give him something, but he spoke for you. "(Y/N) hasn't gotten around to shopping for her friends yet. It's been a long week, and she's been busy," Tony explained.

"You don't have to get me anything. I gave you this because  _you're my friend_ , and I'm thankful that you are," Flash told you and urged you to open the gift. You slowly opened the small box and smiled when you pulled out a few CDs. "You seemed to like my music when we listened together while we worked on our many projects together, so I thought I would get you some of it," Flash smiled wide.

You pulled Flash into a tight hug and looked at him with thankful eyes. "This is awesome, Mr. Thompson," Your father said for you. "I can tell (Y/N) already loves it."

"You're welcome," He smiled when you two split apart. "Now remember, you don't need to get me anything. I just wanted to get you something, I don't need anything," He reminded you once again, but you punched his shoulder and rolled your eyes.

"(Y/N)!" Natasha yelled from the other side of the room. "I have something amazing to show you!" She smiled.

You shrugged and waved to Flash, turning to walk to Natasha.

"I'll see you later!" He called after you. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark," Flash smiled to your father and went to leave your house, nearly getting punched when he opened the door. "Peter! Watch out!" Flash glared.

"S-sorry, I was just going to knock, then you opened the door," Peter apologized quickly.

Flash put on a smile, as Tony Stark was still watching the interaction. "Just be careful. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas..." Peter nodded back.

"Hey, Peter," Tony said and looked at Flash one more time. "What's up? Come in," He ushered Peter inside.

"I actually," He took a deep breath, seeing there was a gift sitting on the table with a label that said it was from Flash. "Just wanted to drop this off for (Y/N)."

"Do you want me to go get her?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head quickly. "No-no, it's okay. Just put it under the tree and have her open it tomorrow. I've got to rush back out; May drove me," Peter made an excuse, even if he really wanted (Y/N) to see his gift, he would rather you open it when he was gone. That way, in case you hated it, Peter would never know.

"I'll let her know. Stay safe, Peter," Tony reminded him. "Have a nice Christmas."

"You too, Mr. Stark!" He called and ran out, remembering Christmas is a rough time. He just wanted to scream from mass embarrassment.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a group chat on the night of Christmas, the squad shares memories. (Y/N)'s memories lead into learning a lot about her, and the squad doesn't know what to do. Cindy also talks about her one of a kind experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a very important part. Learn about Pep.

**_December 25, 2017. 8:00 PM._ **

A group chat between  **Stark 2** ,  **Parker Peter** ,  **DJ Flash** ,  **Cin** ,  **Neddd**.

**Stark 2 named the chat** **_The Best Gang_ **

**Stark 2** : Flash, you know, I think we all appreciate the effort that you're being kind to Peter and Ned. I'm very proud.

 **DJ Flash** : It's only when you're around.

 **Parker Peter** : well, (Y/N), you should stick around more. He's nicer.

 **Neddd** : I second it.

 **Cin** : GUYS I was talking to my family about memories of when I was little, so little Albert doesn't remember, or wasn't even alive. And this proves (Y/N)'s thoughts: I am as crazy as a monkey. I remember when my parents took me to the zoo and I had a conversation with a monkey through the glass and I was convinced I was the queen of the monkeys. I was the best queen.

 **Stark 2** : called it.

 **DJ Flash** : One time we went bowling, and I was so mad that I had a gutter ball that I threw my ball onto the couch and it broke.

 **Neddd** : You broke the couch?

 **DJ Flash** : and the bowling ball. It broke right in two.

 **Stark 2** : Are we saying memories now?

 **Cin** : Why not? I love talking about our childhood, you don't even know!

 **Parker Peter** : May, Ben, and I would go to this science museum when I was a kid, and I would act like I was the scientist discovering things. Ben and May would present me with awards when we got home, and it was a whole show, it was so much fun.

 **DJ Flash** : Dork.

 **Neddd** : Oh, he knows.

 **Neddd** : Once we went to a park and a squirrel attacked me. Full on jumped all over me, fighting me. My mom had to pry it off of me.

 **Neddd** : Good times.

 **Stark 2** : A long time ago, before my dad was Iron Man, he worked a lot more than he does now, My mom took me on "girls days" a lot and one time we both got our hair dyed. Dad screamed when we got back because my hair was pink and mom had pink ombre.

 **Parker Peter** : That sounds like fun, (Y/N)!

 **Stark 2** : I miss her so much.

 **Cin** : And we may not have known her, but from everything we saw and everything we hear from you, she seemed amazing.

 **Stark 2** : She was.

 **Stark 2** : Wait. You guys don't know what actually happened, do you?

 **Cin:** Nope.

 **Neddd** : No it was mostly kept under wraps from what I remember.

 **Parker Peter** : Just that the news and your dad told us she passed.

 **DJ Flash** : Yeah, no one ever got the story of it all.

 **Stark 2** : Well, I trust all of you so much, and you deserve to know.

 **Stark 2** : In 2012, my dad went missing again. It was when he went on TV and called out the Mandarin to come to our house. I wasn't there, because when he did that, SHIELD wanted to keep me safe and kept me at their base with Natasha and Clint. After the house was blown up, my dad nearly died. JARVIS saved him by going into auto mode and flew him to Tennesse. My mom and the random guest got out safely before the house blew up, only to be caught by the guy at AIM. (Longer story. The visitor worked for him, and it was his plan all along to get to my family.) But they did something to my mom.

 **Stark 2** : Do you remember when those "fire people" started showing up? They did that to her. She was able to protect my dad from being killed when they stopped AIM, but the fire thing was still in her. Dad tried everything he could to cure her, but there was nothing. Or we didn't find it quick enough. She died because of that man experimenting on her and dad couldn't cure it.

 **Stark 2** : We did get to say goodbye, luckily. We could kind of tell it was coming.

 **Stark 2** : I...stopped talking to people after that. I lost my faith in all people and trust, and I'm afraid it's going to happen again. I'm so scared the people I so dearly care for are going to be killed again.

 **Cin** : Oh, (Y/N), we love you so much.

 **Stark 2** : I need to go to bed guys. Goodnight.

You wiped the tears coming down your face as you relived the dreaded memory. You still can't believe you have gone so long without your mother to kiss you goodnight anymore or hug you for no reason. You'd do anything even to have her complain about how you need to clean your room again. Your heart broke, just thinking about it.

The door opened to reveal Natasha on the other side. "Hey," She started, a smirk on her face. "Look at all the movies I found! Your favorites!" She celebrated.

When you looked up at her with red eyes and a puffy face, her smile faded. "Oh, (Y/N), I know how hard today is for you," She sat on your bed next to you. "Give me a hug," She engulfed you, and you two sat like that for a while. "I told you about the time when I worked undercover for your mother, right?" Natasha asked, and you nodded, not holding back the few more tears. "Well, Cindy Moon is coming over for another girls night tomorrow, yeah? Let's tell her all about those good times tomorrow, then," Natasha suggested.

"I don't know what I would do without you," You whispered, and held onto her as tight as you could.

\---

Tony was so happy to hear laughter coming from your room again. It had been so quiet, and sad, for so many years. He was sure that he made the right decision by putting you into public school, and by the friendships, you've made and actually speaking to someone knew only confirmed it more.

"He  _hated_ Natasha!" You laughed. "She was mom's assistant when dad had her take over the company, and you should have seen it, she flipped Happy without any thought," You giggled. "Dad was super impressed, and mom was, well, scared. But having her around was great."

Natasha smiled at the memories. "Yeah, he didn't like me at all. He knew I was up to something. And when we found out the arc reactor was poisoning him, Pepper then hated me for not telling her."

"I remember that. Then dad told me you and Fury cornered him at a donut shop and talked to him about the Avengers. And how he wasn't fit for the initiative," You shrugged. "But you came back when our house blew up. You know, he's so happy that SHIELD demanded on protecting me. That's when I met Clint, too," You sighed, smiling.

Cindy awed at every story being told. "That sounds amazing. You guys have awesome stories, and lives in general."

"Okay," You stooped and turned to Cindy. "You've been distracted this whole time. What's up?"

Cindy took a deep breath. "I don't want to make it all about me-"

"Tell us," You started at her.

"Fine," She gave in easily. "We went to a hockey game the other day, right?" Cindy asked, and the two of you nodded. "I was at the snack stand, and the guy in front of us was Hector Cervantez- we go to school with him. I've never talked to him before, but I've meant to because he likes hockey and I like hockey and- that doesn't matter. But as I was about to talk to him, he had to order. And...uh," Cindy pulled her shirt up enough to show her shoulder. "He said this."

_I'll have- uh- three hot- no, two hot dogs with fries. And no mustard at all, I'll die._

You laughed a little when you read it, but then quickly turned serious. "Cindy! Hector's your soulmate!" You gasped.

"What did you do?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I screamed. Then Hector turned around, and I started to run away. I shouted  _sorry, sorry, just get your hot dogs!_ And I ran back to my parents. They were confused why I didn't have any food, but I was freaking out so much. Going back to school is going to suck."

You hit her side. "But you have a soulmate! And you found them!"

Cindy raised her eyebrow. "Peter said the words on your arm, but you refuse to find out if he's yours."

"I don't even know what I would say to him, even if I wanted to talk," You shrugged. "Let's focus on you. You actually found your soulmate. Act on it," You encouraged.

"I don't know," Cindy sighed. "We've never even talked before."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cindy. Some people never even meet their soulmates. You're one of the lucky ones that have. You both like hockey, he probably thinks Silk is awesome, and you can make a conversation about anything. I say go for it. As soon as you guys get back to school. Do it," Natasha encouraged her, and Cindy stayed quiet as she thought about it.

"I...I guess."

"Wait," You jumped in. "If you guys truly are soulmates...does that mean  _the_  Hector Cervantez has  _just get your hotdogs_  tattooed on him somewhere?"

Cindy burst out laughing. "Oh my god, (Y/N)," She coughed in the middle of her laughing fit. "I sure hope so."


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy's soulmate shoots his shot. (Y/N) goes to lunch with Flash...developments happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another semi-important one. Now we are really getting intense! I also really love writing Flash- he's so underdeveloped in the mcu that I can shape him into whatever I want and I live for it.

**January 3, 2018**

January is just as hard as Christmas. Christmas may have been the last holiday you saw with your mother, but January is when her death occurred, and your life changed forever.

Going back to school was difficult. Everything in your head was swirling around, and it was an uncomfortable feeling. You wouldn't be able to  _talk_  to Cindy whenever you wanted; you were keeping quiet.

"Welcome back everyone!" Your first-period teacher greeted. "Did everyone have a fantastic winter break?"

You shrugged while students began talking amongst themselves about their activities. All of a sudden, everyone went silent when the door slammed open. "Excuse me, Mr. Cervantez, this is not your class period. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Hector nodded and handed the teacher a pass with a smile on his face.

"Miss Moon," The teacher called and held out the pass for her to grab. "To the attendance office. Out you go, Hector."

You smiled widely as Cindy stood up to leave, walking with Hector to the office. As the teacher had students talk about their breaks, a few minutes went by until Cindy texted.

 **Cin** : HE GOT THE ATTENDANCE LADY TO WRITE HIM A PASS SO HE COULD TALK TO ME

 **Stark 2** : marry him.

You could almost hear Cindy's eye-roll at your response. A ton of girls are  _in love_  with Hector, and Cindy just so happened to be the soulmate.

 **Cin** : I'm eating lunch with him today. Is that ok? If you want to go together still I'll tell him no.

 **Stark 2** : No, go with him!!! You are my dream couple. Talk to him at lunch :)

The class seemed to fly by. You were pushing your thoughts to the back of your head to focus on your work, trying to get through these days as easily as you could.

Flash made you jump when he sat down next to you in history. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" He chuckled.

You made an 'o' shape with your mouth when you saw him and went to dig in your bag. You grabbed out the card with his name on the front and put it in front of his face. His eyes grew wide and smiled. "I said you didn't have to get me anything," Flash crossed his arms and argued.

In response, you only pushed it closer to him. Giving in, Flash took the card and rolled his eyes while opening it. He smiled wide when he read what you wrote, and was truly happy at your gift.

A gift card for music fell out of the card, and he quickly picked it up to secure the safety.

_Flash,_  
_Thank you so much for the music. I love listening to it and even got my dad to jam to it! It plays all the time and we uploaded it to have FRIDAY play it on demand. I know a gift card is...well, kind of a lame gift. But! It's for music. And you like music. So I thought you would enjoy being able to get more music. Yay? Whatever, Flash, I'm so glad we're friends! Merry (late) Christmas!_

Along with your cute message, there was a cheesy Christmas message on the other side of the card. "This is so sweet, (Y/N)," Flash awed. "Do you want to go get food after school? I know I'll be starving and I feel like we've barely seen each other recently," Flash said.

You nodded quickly to show you really did want to go with him. You had already given Peter the  _thank you_  card for his gift of an atom science set, which made you laugh, and gave him a gift card as well. You and Cindy exchanged gifts the day after Christmas, and you knew she would most likely be with Hector after school.

"Sweet."

\---

"How's tomorrow?" Peter asked you. "I really want to go to that candy store."

For what felt like the hundredth time today, you nodded again. "Great! We can go after school. I can even get May to drive us, she'd love to," Peter told you.

You gave him a double thumbs up, and he opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Flash running up. "Ready to go, (Y/N)?" He asked. "Oh, hi, Parker," Flash sighed when he realized who was talking to you.

You slapped Flash's arm, and he rolled his eyes. "Hi, Peter. How's your day going?" Flash repeated. 

Peter was taken by surprise and stammered over his words. "Uh...I'm- I'm good. H-how are you?"

"Fantastic," Flash responded. "(Y/N) and I are going to get food. Do you...want to come with us?"

Peter blinked and was silent for a second before he responded. "Uh...I'm okay, thank you. Actually, I have to take care of some things for Mr. Stark..." He trailed off. "Have fun guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" Peter said and ran off to meet with Ned as they walked away, heading towards Stark Tower.

"Well, that was weird," Flash shrugged. "Shall we get going?" Flash began to lead the way to his car, and you already texted your dad that you would be home late.

\---

"I see your judging eyes. Stop judging me. I yelled for a genuine reason so you can't judge me for yelling at a complete idiot," Flash tried to defend himself. Apparently, in his math class, he told someone off when the teacher wasn't in the room. You were upset with him, as you  _know_ he's better than that, but it's not like you guys can go back in time. 

You laughed a little. The waiter came over to your table and sighed when dessert was denied. "Are you guys on the same bill?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll take it," Flash grabbed it from the man. He walked away, and you groaned at him. "I got it this time," He stuck his tongue out.

"No fair," You grumbled. "You always get it. It's my turn."

Flash put his card on top of the check and shook his head. "Nope, I invited you. I'm paying."

"I get it next time," You determined.

"Whatever," He said and took a sip of his water. Then, his eyes grew wide, and he spit out all the water in his mouth, right into your face. " _Wait!_ " He screamed, then realized what he did. Quickly grabbing his napkins, he reached across the table and dabbed your face. "Oh my god, (Y/N), I'm so sorry. Oh my god," He continued to mumble over and over.

"It's okay," You laughed out and wiped off your face. It took you a moment to realize  _why_  he spit water all over you; then you realized you  _talked to Flash without even thinking about it_. This was a significant step.

You burst out laughing as Flash continued to apologize and clean his mess. It was then he realized he had never truly heard you laugh out loud like that, and he really liked hearing your laugh. Honestly, he really liked your voice in general. Flash understood how much trust and friendship you speaking to him meant, and he would value everything you put into the friendship. He was ecstatic, and if he were still a jerk, this would be something to rub in Peter Parker's face.

But ever since he met you, he didn't want to focus on teasing Peter; he was just so happy your friendship has reached an all new level. He was just all around excited to talk with you on a more intimate level. "Oh my god, (Y/N)," He stood up and hugged you. "I'm happy you're comfortable around me. You have a beautiful laugh."

 


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), Ned, and Peter go to a candy store. Flash shows up, naturally, and an alarm goes off. Spider-Man swings in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As you followed Peter around the candy store, you shook your head at every decision he made. Of course, you knew that his choices would never change, and only did it more when he saw you not approving.

"I could buy this whole store," Peter wondered around. "I'm in heaven."

Ned crossed his arms. "With May's money?"

"I have a job, remember?" He shook his head. "The internship!"

Nodding, as he forgot, Ned sighed. "The Internship.  _Right_. But still, I don't think you have enough money to buy the whole store."

The two boys turned to you. "Hey (Y/N)..." Peter started, "Can you buy the whole store for me?" At the end of the sentence, Ned elbowed Peter's arm. "Well, for us."

You punched his shoulder and shook your head, walking away from the two of them. All of a sudden, you jumped when someone grabbed your shoulders. "(Y/N)!"

You nearly slapped Flash right across the face when you turned around to see him. "Hey, hey, no violence," He moved your hand back down. "I didn't know you'd be here. What are you doing?"

You pointed to Peter and Ned who stood only a few feet behind him. "Oh, hey guys!" Flash waved. "How are you?"

The two walked a little closer and were still taken aback by the way Flash was acting; he has been a lot nicer ever since he got to be good friends with you. But, they would never be against it, it was a lot easier to have Flash be nicer. "We're good," Peter shrugged. "You?"

"Oh, just fantastic," He smiled, and when we went to speak again, he was cut off by alarms going throughout the mall.

"It's a robbery alarm," Ned mumbled. "Or...so I know, because Peter told me...because he knows Spider-Man..."

You gasped and covered your mouth. Flash put his arm around you to protect you. "Let's get to the back of the store. You guys coming?"

"We'll be okay. Just be careful," Peter warned, and you and Flash walked closer to the cash register to stay away from the entrance. In a small hug, the two of you sat down to block even more of your vision. You were sure Peter and Ned vanished, but that also could have been your mind playing tricks on you.

"Are they still over there?" You whispered to Flash. "Ned and Peter?"

Flash looked up for a second. "Ned is. He's on the phone. Don't see Parker though," Flash told you. "But I'm sure he's okay. He may be a dork, but he's not stupid enough to try to chase after those robbers," Flash laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

In reality, you probably shouldn't have been as scared as you were. But you weren't used to it, and anytime things like this happened, Iron Man came to the rescue. Being out alone with your friends was a completely different environment. Before you could completely freak out, Flash spoke.

"Is that Spider-Man?" He asked and squinted his eyes. You looked up as well, and the question was confirmed once the two of you saw spiderwebs fly all over the mall, followed by a man in the bright red and blue outfit. "Yep," Flash chuckled.

You took a deep breath and nodded as you talked to yourself in your head. You noticed Flash was staring at Ned, not looking anywhere else. But he didn't say anything, so you didn't question it.

\---

"Thanks for coming to get me," You thanked your father and hugged him. "Spider-Man was here. He got those robbers," You told him.

As your dad's words went in one ear and out the other, you caught Flash talking to Ned. Peter was still nowhere to be found. He was probably asking about where Peter went, and what Ned saw. Ned looked to be struggling a little bit, then Flash gave up and walked back over to you and Tony. "Hey, you good?"

"Yeah, yeah," You nodded, swallowing your nerves. "Where's Peter?"

Shaking his head, Flash sighed. "Ned gave some excuse of him running out for something important. Not sure where he is, but you know he won't tell me," Flash shrugged. "Oh, hi, Mr. Stark! It's great to see you!" Flash smiled.

"You as well, Mr. Thompson," Tony replied. "(Y/N), should we get going?"

You hugged Flash and walked with your dad, waving enthusiastically to Ned before leaving the mall. Flash walked the other way to another store, leaving Ned standing alone in the middle of the mall as he waited for Peter's timed return.

"Hey," Peter showed up out of nowhere in front of Ned. "Everyone gone?"

"Yeah," Ned took a deep breath after Peter scared him. "Tony picked up (Y/N), Flash went to another store. He interrogated me, though. So he  _probably_  knows something is going on," Ned shrugged.

Peter rubbed his forehead. "Of course he does," He groaned. "Ever since he got nicer due to (Y/N), he's been more interested in why I keep disappearing," He sighed. "Whatever, I'll throw him off. Not quite sure how, but I will," Peter gave Ned a fist bump, and they laughed.

"Oh!" Ned gasped. "And, I saw (Y/N) talking to Flash. So, um, I just thought, maybe, you would want to know."

Peter took a breath. "Huh," He scratched the back of his neck. "(Y/N) talks to Flash?"

"From what I observed, yeah," Ned shrugged. "Hey, I noticed something on your web shooter. Can I look at it?"

Peter looked down at his hands that were now sweating. "Yeah, yeah," He said. "Let's get going. May will be here soon," Peter sulked and walked away with his gym bag over his shoulder.

Flash was still nearby, coincidentally in the store right next to the candy store. All he could do was stand with his jaw dropped as he heard some of Peter and Ned's conversation, not sure how to piece everything together. He replayed the conversation over and over a million times to make sure he heard everything right.

Oh, how tomorrow at school would be interesting.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and (Y/N) make discoveries. Peter freaks out more than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Spring could not come sooner. You were dreadfully tired of the winter cold and snow, and were ready for these next few months to be over. Just yesterday you were in the mall with Peter, Ned, and Flash experiencing crazy things, now you were at school again, dreading the upcoming few days. Right now, January fifth, you were stressing about meeting with your friends due to things that happened yesterday and what the twelfth would hold.

Cindy was talking about how Albert almost brutally murdered her  _again_  last night, and you pretended to be listening. You were just worried that something was wrong with Flash, because when you were texting him last night, he seemed...weird. Cindy could most likely tell you weren't paying attention, but that didn't stop her from talking. "Oh, and I have a date with Hector tomorrow night!" She smiled wide.

"That's so awesome, Cin," You smiled at her, speaking quietly. "Natasha is coming back in February right around Valentine's Day for some business. We have to have another girls night...but she is bringing Clint."

"He can be our honorary girl," Cindy laughed. "Completely serious, by the way."

You dropped Cindy off at her classroom, as she needed to get help from a teacher during lunch, and walked towards your locker. Walking up, you spotted Flash going up to Peter and Ned.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we missed you before leaving yesterday, Peter," Flash told the two. "It's a shame you had to go on that  _important mission._ "

"Yeah, a drink was very important. Watching Spider-Man really took it out of me," Peter shrugged.

They exchanged an awkward look before Flash spoke again. "Ned, what was wrong with Peter's web shooters? I heard you talking about it outside of the store I was in yesterday before you guys left."

"Oh, nothing. Just got jammed-  _shit_."

"So, you  _are_  Spider-Man?" Flash smirked as he looked at Peter.

"Shh!" Peter shushed loudly and waved his hands to get Flash to shut up. "Shh! People will hear you!" Peter rolled his eyes. "You can't tell anyone, please."

Flash shrugged, laughing a little. "I knew something was up with you. So, your Stark internship is actually running around in a red and blue-"

"Will you stop? What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" Peter crossed his arms, then dropped them when he saw you slowly walking up behind Flash. Your eyes were wide, and he knew he messed up. "Hi, (Y/N). Um...how much of that did you hear?"

"By the look on her face, I'm sure she heard all of it," Ned sighed. "You...okay?" He asked you.

You just stood there, staring. "You broke her again, dude, you have to stop doing that," Flash jokingly punched Peter's arm. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Flash asked you.

You nodded to get yourself out of your trance. You waved to the boys and walked away with Flash. As soon as the two of you turned the corner, Peter rested his head against the lockers. "What else can I do wrong, Ned?" Peter sighed. "First, I freak her out by saying her tattoo. Then, I'm just completely awkward non-stop. Now we find out she talks to Flash, and she found out about me! I'm just making things worse day-by-day. She'll never go out with me if I ask," He rambled on.

"Pete, you can't worry like this. You're a good person and I'm sure (Y/N) doesn't hate you for all of that," Ned tried to comfort, but it wasn't really working. "Maybe you just need to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I'll do that," Peter sighed and knocked his head on his locker once more.

\---

Flash and you were sitting in his car for some privacy. He was planning on taking you to lunch, but now the two of you were just sitting and talking.

"I can never escape superheroes. I guess superheroes will surround me my entire life," You laughed a little.

"What do you mean?"

You shrugged. "My dad is Iron Man. I will have SHIELD agents follow me my entire life, no matter if I try to get away. Cindy, too. And now Peter. Are you a superhero too? Is there something you're not telling me?" You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows at Flash.

"No, no, I'm not a superhero," Flash laughed. "Wait, backtrack. Why was Cindy included on that list?"

"You don't know? I thought everyone did. Once she told me I thought it was completely obvious," You said, not sure how Cindy would react to you telling Flash her secret. Hopefully, she wouldn't kill you.

Flash groaned when he realized you were dragging this out. "What is obvious?"

"That..." You paused and got quieter. "That Cindy's...Silk?"

" _Cindy's Silk?_ " Flash yelled. It was a good thing you two were in the car, because she would have screamed if more than two people knew. "Okay, but now that you say that, it does make sense." Less than a minute later, your phone vibrated with a text from the one and only.

 **Cin** : My Silk sense just went off. What did you do?

\---

"She nearly killed me," You told Happy. "Then nearly killed Flash, because he knew. Then when she realized Flash wouldn't care enough to tell other people, she decided we were allowed to live," You caught him up to speed.

Happy patted your arm and smiled. "I was worried for your safety. I'm glad she came to her senses."

You laughed as the two of you walked into Tony's lab so you could tell your father all about today. Right as you opened your mouth, you saw Peter Parker having a conversation with your dad. "Okay, kid, what's going on? You're talking too fast, and I can't understand a thing you're saying." Tony said.

"(Y/N)'s home," Happy announced.

You watched as a smile grew on Tony's face when he saw you. "Hi, darling. How are you?"

Shrugging, you sat in the bean bag you forced into his office a few years ago. "So, I heard you had an eventful day at school. Thanks to...Flash, Peter, and Ned?" Tony raised his eyebrow. Nodding, you noticed Peter was looking at his fingers and fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

You didn't reply to your dad. Instead, Peter walked over. "Can we talk? Or, can I talk to you, and you listen?" Peter said and hit his head. "I'm so awkward. I'm sorry," He sighed with a little laugh. "Can we talk?"

Tony and Happy walked out of the room to give the two of you some space. "Honestly, no one knew besides Ned and May. So, it wasn't like I wasn't telling you intentionally- just, no one knew! Flash figured it out because he's nicer and more interested in where I disappear to and-"

You put your hand up to stop Peter from talking. Standing up, you grabbed a whiteboard sitting on one of the desks and started to write.

_Do you think I'm mad at you...for being a superhero?_

"Maybe? I don't know. I was just worried I shocked you and you were mad at me for keeping secrets," Peter rambled again.

_Peter. Why would I be mad at you? We all have secrets. It was just a, well, strange way to find out. I'm fine. Stop freaking out, man._

Peter nodded quickly. "Okay, Okay, I'm good. Are we good? Awesome," He breathed in and out quickly. "I'm not freaking out, I promise."

His phone began to ring. "Hey Ned, what?" He sighed. "You have got to be kidding me," He groaned. "I'll be there," Peter hung up and grabbed his gym bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, (Y/N), have a nice night," He attached something to his wrist, put on his mask, and jumped out of the window.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day marks the five year anniversary, and everyone in New York is sad about it. The characters all deal with it differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sad and happy at the same time when writing this one.

**_January 12, 2018_ **

Peter and May Parker sat on the couch as they ate breakfast and watched the news. Peter didn't have to go to school today due to it being a teacher workday, which gave them a small break even though they just had winter break.

Peter ate his cereal and scrolled through his phone as he waited for responses from his friends. He texted you three times with random jokes and no response. Ned was stuck in a car all day to visit some family over the weekend, and Cindy was with Hector for breakfast. He sent you one more text about a joke related to an elephant, wondering why you weren't replying to him.

"Look, it's Tony Stark," May pointed to the TV and took another bite of cereal.

Peter looked up and watched the report on him, his jaw dropping when he figured out why you weren't responding.

 _"Five years ago today the world lost an amazing, smart woman. Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Stark passed away._ _While we were never told what happened, we did watch Tony Stark announce it._ _"_ The news reporter spoke. The screen flashed to Tony Stark speaking at the press conference five years ago, a few days after she died.

 _"Pepper was an amazing wife, mother, and businesswoman. I will never forget the moment we met, she was my one and only, my soulmate. She had so much love for her family and immediately would give love to anyone who needed it. On January 12, 2012, Pepper has left behind her daughter, her friends, her business, and me. A month before her next birthday. We miss her dearly, and continuing on will be a hard journey. She will never be forgotten; her many legacies will live on."_ Tony said through the TV. You were spotted in the background, crying into Rhodey's arm as you held tightly onto him. Tony had to stop his speech because he started crying, and everyone left quickly.

 _"Today we remember Pepper Potts. She had to go through losing her husband when he was kidnapped, finding out he is Iron Man, and enduring all the problems a superhero's family faces. She became CEO at Stark Industries while also being a mother and wife."_ The reporter ended her segment with a few pictures flashing on the screen of you, Pepper, and Tony.

"That could be the reason why she's not texting me back," Peter sighed. "I feel bad now."

May put her hand on Peter's leg. "Don't feel bad, you didn't know."

"I should've, though," Peter groaned. "I'll be right back," He set his bowl on the table and walked to his room. His finger hovered over the  _call_  button, and clicked it before he changed his mind.

Peter's heart pounded as the phone dialed.

"Hey, Parker. What made you call?"

"Do you know what today is?"

\---

You got lucky that school was off today. You weren't planning on going anyway, but now you didn't have to worry about missing classwork. "Hi, honey," Your dad called from the kitchen when he saw you walking his way. Even though it was a rough day, you still got up at a decent time and got dressed. "You look nice."

"It was mom's favorite color on me," You marveled at it all. "I can't believe it's been five years. How have we survived without her?" You sighed and sat down at the bar in the kitchen as Tony made eggs.

It was only ten in the morning, and you would have slept longer if you could. But your stomach and mind hurt too much when thinking about the day to allow you to rest any longer. "There was a story on the news today about it," Tony told you when he sat your breakfast in front of you.

"I'm sure there will be news stories on it all day," You poked at your food. "Not sure if I'll be able to watch them, but there will be some on."

"Yeah," Tony sat next to you. "What are your friends up to today?"

After taking a bite of your food, you started to play through what all your friends had told you in your head. "Cindy has a breakfast date with Hector, and they're going to see a movie. She was going to text me after to see if we wanted to hang out. Peter has nothing going on, so he's staying home all day with May. Flash is taking today as his  _relax day after a week of school_ , and Ned is out of town visiting some family," You sputtered and took another bite of food when finished speaking.

"Ah," Tony nodded. "You should invite Cindy over later if she's up for it. Rhodey's coming in for dinner, and Natasha said she would try her hardest to make it. She said she would even try to bring Clint. They're on a mission right now, and it all depends how today goes, but they promised they would try," Tony rambled a little. The two of you sat in silence for a while, eating your meals peacefully. The picture of your mother sitting on the counter of the bar seemed a little dimmer today than normal, as you stared at it with tears in your eyes.

\---

Rhodey was controlling the music that FRIDAY played in the living room, and you were actually smiling at his and your father's commentary. Happy sat on the other end of the couch and tried to hide his laughs as the two messed around. They were trying to make the dark day a little lighter, and it was working. A knock stopped the music and the talking, as all four of you looked to the door. "It's probably the pizza," Tony announced. "Happy, will you get that?"

Happy quickly stood up and made his way to the door. "Uh, it's not the pizza," He called back. "How can I help you two?" He groaned. "Peter Parker's here. With Mr. Thompson."

"You know, it's still a little hard for me to believe that you actually have a keycard to this level of Stark Tower. I used to think you completely lied about that, but ever finding out about-"

"Flash," Peter cut him off when he saw a weird look from Tony. "Flash is still in shock about the fact that I'm Spider-Man."

Tony nodded when he was caught up to speed. "What are you boys doing here? Just dropping by?"

"Actually," Peter lifted his arm to show he had a bag hanging around his wrist. "We brought you guys some stuff," He started to sift through the few things they bought. "We know how hard today probably is for you guys, so we thought, maybe we could  _try_  to help make it a little better."

Peter handed Flash the bouquet of flowers, which he gave to you. "Flowers, to brighten things up. All for you, Miss Potts-Stark."

"Some chocolate, because chocolate always helps," Peter set a few candy bars down on the coffee table.

"And a big card to remind you that all of us love you," Flash handed you a card filled with pictures of you and all your friends. "We couldn't get everyone to sign it, but we all do truly love you," He reminded you. 

Your eyes welled with tears again as you looked at the meaningful gifts. You stood up and walked to the boys, pulling them both into a tight group hug, crying just a little. You rubbed Flash's shoulder where your tears got his shirt wet, and all of you laughed. 

"What did (Y/N) do to earn such great friends?" Tony marveled. "Thank you guys; it's been a rough few weeks."

"I wish we could do more," Peter sighed. "But we wanted to do something."

You shook your head and pulled them in for another hug. You let go and moved to whisper something only your dad could hear. "She said it was more than enough, and she is very thankful for both of you," He repeated back, trying his hardest not to cry, too.

After he invited both the boys in for some pizza, they had things to attend to later in the evening. Tony announced to you that both Natasha and Clint would be available for dinner, and you told him Cindy was on her way. 

Losing your mother five years ago was the hardest thing you had to ever go through, and the pain will stick with you your entire life. But the friends you have now are life-long, and will be right by your side, making everything much easier than before. 

How thankful you are.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! For single people day, (Y?N) invites Flash over for pizza and some movies. Even if Natasha and Cindy want Peter to be the one to come over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are so close to the end im sad im emotionally attached to this baby

You demanded on having another girls night with Cindy and Natasha as Valentine's Day came up. You knew Hector would take Cindy out on actual Valentine's Day, so you guys got together the weekend before. It was also the weekend before your mother's birthday, so you were trying to do something to keep it off your mind. Sadly, Clint ended up staying home and not making it to be an honorary girl.

"I think you should take Peter to dinner," Cindy smiled evilly.

"You should," Natasha added with many nods.

You rolled your eyes and took a drink from your water bottle. "He's got stuff going on, not that I think we would really ever go out," You shrugged. "I'm thinking of inviting Flash over for some  _single people_  pizza. Lots of garlic bread."

Natasha laughed lightly. "Single people pizza?"

"I need something to do that night. And Flash already told me he wasn't doing anything, so I want to invite my friend over," You shrugged. "Since my  _best friend_ is abandoning me!" You shot a glare at Cindy.

"It's not my fault that he's my soulmate," Cindy laughed. "Well, I guess it kind of is," She sighed. "But anyway, I never pictured you and Flash becoming this good of friends. Not to mention how he and Peter are getting along now.  _What did you do to them?_ "

You shrugged and took another drink of water. "Well, Flash found out Peter is Spider-Man so now he feels like he's in on this big secret and is, for some reason, getting along much better with Peter," You nodded as you spoke.

Cindy looked at you with wide eyes when you realized what escaped your mouth. "Well...oops?" You smiled wide, trying to figure out how you could fix this mistake.

\---

You grabbed your laptop and a few blankets and started walking up the stairs. "What are you doing?" Tony laughed at you.

"I'm preparing stuff for my movie and pizza night with Flash. We're going to sit on the roof."

"Is that really a good idea? Instead of your laptop...you could use the bigger TV?" Tony offered. "Besides, I was sure you would invite Peter over. He's a good kid, and really likes you," Tony smirked.

You groaned and dropped the blankets on the floor, setting your laptop on the coffee table. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Shrugging, Tony took a drink of what was in his hand. "Not sure. Have you spoken to him?"

You shook your head. "I'm scared to."

"What?"

"I'm scared to talk to him," You confessed. "He's one of my closest friends, and I trust him, and I'm so glad we're friends, but I'm afraid to talk to him. And of course, I like him- I think- because he's just a great person."

Tony patted the couch so you would sit after he finally took a seat. "What are you scared of?"

You shrugged and covered your eyes as you talked to your father. "I don't know. Scared of finding out we're soulmates. Scared of finding out we're not soulmates," You could feel your eyes tearing up. "What if what I first say to him isn't his tattoo? What does that mean?"

Tony put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey," He started, making you look at him. "A lot of people do not meet their soulmates. You're getting lucky; you already know halfway if he is yours. You only have to take the chance and see what happens, or just let it play out by itself. Besides, soulmates or not, Peter won't care. That kid is so in love he doesn't even know it, but it won't even matter if you guys aren't soulmates. He'll still be his awkward self, not completely sure how to act around you, and tripping over nothing," Tony comforted. "If you trust Peter and can see him with you the rest of your life, then I say you should take the chance."

You nodded as you listened, trying to calm yourself down. "But that's up to you entirely. If you want to take the chance, go for it, and I'll support you fully. And if you don't want to take the chance, I'll still be right here, supporting every decision you make," He told you. "Unless it involves drugs. That I can't support."

Your laugh broke the serious conversation, as it is hard for you guys to keep straight faces. You should have known that he was going to make some type of joke, and you were glad he did. Your dad wiped your tears away with his thumb, and your smile grew as he looked at you. "I'm so proud of you. You've come so far, and you have no idea how insanely proud I am of you. And I know I say it a lot, but I'm  _sure_  your mother is watching, smiling about how proud she is of you, too," Tony finished, and gave you a tight hug. With a knock at the door, he let go of you. "Looks like it's time for your  _single people_  Valentine's Day," Tony concluded, and stood up to walk away.

You wiped your eyes once more and went to open the door, knowing Flash was on the other side. "I have the pizza," He greeted. "And lots of garlic bread, per your request,"

"And I have the movies and blankets!" You smiled wide, welcoming Flash inside.

He followed you to the couch that sat in front of a big TV. Sure, he had been in your house before, but he would never be used to the luxury. "Dad said he would leave us alone, and if we hear things come from his lab, we should ignore it. Unless he's screaming really loud. Then we can check," You nodded once to confirm your story.

Flash set the pizza down on the coffee table, next to your laptop, and smiled as you talked. "I was going to have us watch movies on the roof, but dad said that was a stupid idea," You shrugged.

"It's also going to rain soon," Flash added. "Probably better that we're inside."

Nodding again, you opened up the pizza and took a slice. "I used to love Valentine's Day," You started. "My mom would get me some cute little Valentine's candy and usually a bright pink heart card. It was so sweet," You awed at the memory.

Flash shrugged. "I've never been a real big fan of it. Ever since we stopped the parties in school, it's a boring holiday," He concluded.

"My dad's trying to set me up with Peter," You laughed.

"I can see it," Flash agreed. "He's a dork, though."

"That's true, but dorks are good," Your argument made Flash shake his head and grab a piece of pizza.

After taking a bite, he spoke. "So, what movies are we watching?"


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally during spring break a final girls night happens- with Clint as the honorary girl! Talks go from funny to deep, and leaves (Y/N) to do a lot of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*

**Friday, March 9, 2018**

You grabbed your jacket and a few books out of your locker. It was about a half hour after school ended, so the halls were nearly empty. On Friday's, you like to stay behind and let all the impatient people out first. It was also really neat to see the school with so little students roaming the hallways.

"What are you getting up to this weekend?" Flash asked as he stood with you. He claimed your  _stay later_  idea was a good one, because everyone tries to leave at the exact same time on Friday's. So he stays with you until Happy or your dad show up.

You shut your locker and smiled. "This weekend Natasha and Clint are in town. Clint is  _finally_  back. It's been so long since I last saw him," You awed. "Cindy's coming over tomorrow night for dinner. What about you?"

"We have a shit load of family stuff to do. Save me," He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Hop in your dad's Iron Man suit and rescue me from it all. It's a family reunion, and since it's so cold here, we have to do it inside. So I'm stuck in a room with a ton of people. Can I be part of your family for a day?" He asked as he thought about how dreadful this weekend was going to be.

You nodded and patted his head. "I now crown you  _honorary Stark_."

Flash and you walked outside to see your dad's car in it's normal spot. Flash started to say goodbye as the two of you approached the car and a big smile grew on your face as the window rolled down. "I'm here to pick up a national treasure," Clint Barton smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Her name is (Y/N)."

"You're here!" You whisper-yelled and stood in front of the window. "I've missed you so much!" You peered around Clint to see Natasha driving. "And Nat! This weekend is going to rock."

"Is this your friend?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, this is Flash," You told them. "He's the one who came over for pizza on Valentine's Day."

Natasha nodded as she understood. "Right, single people pizza," She sighed. "Hi, Flash. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Natasha."

"And I'm Clint! I've heard nothing about you but the fact that my (Y/N) talks to you  must mean you're a good person!" Clint put his hand out of the car to shake Flash's.

Flash was stuck in awe as he looked at the two. "I've heard a lot about you guys as well," He shook Clint's hand. "I've got to get going, though," He quickly turned to you and hugged you. "See you Monday, unless you come save me this weekend."

"You never know!" You smiled evilly and got into the car.

\---

In the living room, How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days was playing as background noise. Your dad had some things to do for work, so Natasha, Clint, Cindy, and you were entertaining yourselves by talking about anything and everything. "He finally made it to be our honorary girl!" Cindy celebrated when she realized what was actually going on.

"Did I ever tell you guys what Cindy said to me the first time she met you?" You smirked.

"No!" Cindy screamed and pushed you over, putting all of her body weight on top of you. "I will murder."

Clint and Natasha began to laugh as Clint pried Cindy off of you. "Now she has to tell us."

"Also," Natasha put her finger up to intervene. "If you murder (Y/N), I would just like to remind you I'm a trained assassin."

You laughed and rolled your eyes. "She was kidding. I think...I hope."

"I was kidding," Cindy concluded. "But seriously, don't tell them."

"Tell us!" Both Natasha and Clint screamed at the same time.

As you opened your mouth, Cindy put her face in her hands, cringing at herself. "She kind of freaked out and told me: 'This is bad. If Black Widow hit me with her car I would thank her!'" You recited, trying to make your voice sound like Cindy's, and failing because you ended up laughing so much.

"I'm flattered," Natasha laughed and covered her mouth.

"What about me? What if I hit you with my car?" Clint whined. "I want to be included."

You reached across and punched his shoulder. "Shut up. You're a big baby."

Cindy looked up after recovering from her cringe attack. "Now that the embarrass Cindy segment of our night is done, can we get to more pressing matters?" She asked, only getting looks of confusion in response. "Bets. I bet Peter Parker will ask (Y/N) out before the end of the school year."

"Oh, that bet!" Natasha pointed as she remembered. "I give him until the middle of April. He'll freak out for a few more weeks, then just do it," She confirmed her choice.

"Never. It will never happen," Clint put in his vote. "Only because I don't want (Y/N) to grow up."

You high-fived Clint. "I agree with that because I don't think Peter likes me that way," You added. "You can all hope, but it will never happen."

Cindy crossed her arms as she listened to you ramble on, and you eventually drowned yourself out. "Come on; even your dad knows he likes you. Stop being so dense."

"Remember when we persuaded Cindy to talk to her soulmate? Why is it so wrong if we do the same to you?" Natasha raised her eyebrow. "I barely know anything about the kid. He's fought with us a few times, and I've heard things from you guys, but that's it. And I know he likes you just from hearing the things you say. Also...it's not that hard to see that you like him too," She stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Just go for it, (Y/N)."

Putting his arm on your shoulder, Clint's face softened. "I was only joking earlier. If he's a good person, there's no harm in trying it out."

"You all are ridiculous!" You groaned and fell back on the floor, putting your hands on your eyes and taking deep breaths.

They gave up on you. They did all they could to try to get through to you, and now you just blocked them out. Even though they changed to a different topic, you completely blocked them out as you thought to yourself.

Everything replayed through your mind: all the conversations with Peter, how well you two get along, the conversations about Peter, and even your dad talking about him! You knew Peter so well that it was kind of crazy you haven't spoken to him yet. You knew his biggest secret and texted with him every single day.

You had never honestly given it a thought: do you like Peter?  _Could he really be your soulmate?_


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's going to do it. Maybe. Peter and (Y/N) have a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH HAPPENS IN THIS PART OMg also this would have been the last part if i didn't want an even number so thank that for no cliffhanger.

**March 28, 2018. Middle of Spring Break.**

Peter was beyond freaking out. May had to tell him to stop pacing because it was making her nervous, which only made Peter more nervous. He had been thinking about it all week, and tried to talk to you after school on Friday.

But like the last three times, he freaked out and ran home. Now, Peter was determined to do it. He had been talking to Ned and Flash for days about what to say to you, and he finally had it down. He was going to ask you out.

As soon as he picked up his phone, it buzzed with a message from you.

 **Stark 2** : Want to have a rooftop picnic tomorrow at noon? It would be just us.

Peter fell on his bed and groaned so loud May thought he was hurt. He only showed her his phone and sighed. "I don't know if this makes it worse or better."

"How would it be worse?"

"Because  _technically_  she didn't ask me out. She just asked me to join her for a picnic. So then I have to ask her to her face about going on a date," Peter covered his eyes.

May nodded once she understood. "Probably better. People like it more when it's face-to-face," She advised. "Don't forget to reply!" May added before she walked out.

 **Parker Peter** : I would love to.

 **Parker Peter** : But only if you bring the good cheese.

 **Stark 2** : It wouldn't be a good picnic without it!

\---

Peter walked into Stark Tower with a beating heart. He brought cookies for the picnic, but had no idea of what you actually had for the picnic. He was determined that today would be the day that he finally asked you out, and was already preparing himself for the worst.

Happy answered the door and led Peter to the stairs to the roof, you already being ready with the blanket, basket, and speaker set up. You were prepared with both of your favorite music and food sitting in the basket. "Hi, (Y/N)!" Peter smiled wide. "I brought the cookies."

You clapped to show your enthusiasm and patted the blanket for him to sit down next to you. You started to hand him food and pressed play on your playlist, having music surround the rooftop and good food being passed back and forth. Peter's nerves calmed down as he remembered he was here with you, one of his best friends. He had no reason to be scared, and once he got that through his head, he was feeling a lot better.

"This is a good mixture of food, (Y/N)," Peter complimented and took another bite of a sandwich. "What made you want to have a picnic?"

You shrugged and gestured to the food. "Right, food is good," He interpreted.

As the music played on and the two of you admired New York with the music surrounding you, he knew he would have to speak soon. If he didn't tell you while you two were alone, having a picnic together, and loving every second of this, he would regret it his entire life.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Peter caught your attention, and you looked over at him. He took a deep breath before speaking again, and finally decided there was no going back. "I just want you to know that I am  _so_  happy that you came to Midtown this year. Really, I don't know what I would do without you. I am so happy we became friends and got this close," He continued.

"You changed so much in my life these past few months. You made Flash, and I become friends- I never thought that would have been possible!" He laughed, and you let out an airy laugh as well. "Well, I guess I just want you to know how thankful I am for you. I was...wondering, do you want to go see a movie? Like...a real...date?" Peter questioned. Your eyes widened at the question, mostly because you weren't expecting it, but also because you couldn't believe he actually did it. "I mean, this could be our date. But technically, it wasn't specified so I guess we should go on a date to call it  _a date_ ," Peter began to ramble, and you put your hand on him to get him to stop.

He hit his forehead to remind himself how awkward he is. "Oh my god, that was so awkward. I'm so sorry you had to listen to me say that. I just...really like you and I get if you just want to be friends, I won't take any offense. I don't care about the "soulmate" thing, whether we are or not doesn't matter to me. I really think you're special and I'm kind of falling in love with you too? I might be in love!" Peter shouted, then quickly covered his mouth and stood up with a   shocked look on his face.

"Oh, no," He sighed. "That made it worse. I'll just...go," He said and started for the door to let him leave. Before he could take even two steps, you grabbed his hand to stop him. Peter looked at you with tears welling in his eyes, probably with embarrassment and being overwhelmed with emotions.

You smiled lightly, your heart fluttering at everything he just said to you. "Peter, you dork!" You laughed. "I'm kind of falling in love with you, too."

Peter stared at you after you spoke, not a word coming out of his mouth. You took a moment to reflect: you really were falling in love with Peter, you didn't even know it. You were more-so scared to talk to him because of the way you two met, but that never stopped you from becoming friends. After getting to know him more, and going through so much together, you grew a closer and deeper friendship, developing feelings you didn't think you were capable of having.

Peter dropped your hand and pulled up his shirt, showing his hip bone just enough to see the words tattooed on his body.

_Peter, you dork! I'm kind of falling in love with you, too._

He sat down in front of you, the tears changing from embarrassment to happiness. "You have a beautiful voice, (Y/N)," He said, pulling you into a tight hug.

"You know Cindy is going to make so much fun of us, right?" You whispered into his ear.

"Not just Cindy. Flash, Ned, and even your dad, too!" Peter laughed, pulling away from you, his smile not fading.

And it was true. The last day of Spring Break your group of five met at your house before heading to the mall. When they heard you speak to Peter and announce your discovery, Cindy screamed so loud Tony thought someone died, and Flash started yelling that he called it. Ned just stared at you two in awe for two reasons, because you talked to him as well. But overall, everyone was excited for you.

This was just the beginning of a new chapter.

\---

**Your favorites will return in the Epilogue.**


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the epilogue, everyone gets together for the day after Thanksgiving celebration at the Stark household. Everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over. I spent so many months working on this and it's finally all out and all posted. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! It was a rollercoaster. Thank you so so so much for reading!

**Epilogue. (The day after) Thanksgiving 2018.**

Christmas music played around the tower as you helped your father prepare for the day. Even though it was only the end of November, your dad wanted to get everyone into the spirit early.

To say he was excited was an understatement. This was the first time in years he had the chance to host a small party and was going all out. He stopped throwing parties when you were growing up so he could spend more time with his family, but this was different. All your friends were coming over and Friendsgiving.

"You know," You started as you set plates down on the table. "Mom used to say you were the Gatsby of this time," Then you paused. "Minus all the death and murder, add in some superheroes."

Tony laughed a little. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't understand what she meant before, but since we read it in school, it makes sense. You would throw a lot of parties before you and mom met and got together, then stopped when I was growing up," You pointed out, and Tony shook his head.

"I guess so," He shrugged. "Why did this come up? We're setting up for Thanksgiving?" He asked.

You sat down on the couch, deciding it was time for a break. "I don't know; I was just thinking about it."

"You're a strange kid," He messed up your hair. "Now, no breaks. We have a big day to prepare for!" He pushed your arm, forcing you up. Before you made it back to the table, the doorbell rang, and you ran right to it. "Peter!" You pulled him into a hug and smiled wide.

Peter laughed a bit and kissed your cheek. "You knew I was coming over. Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm just excited," You confessed. "I'm happy we finally got a time for all of our friends to be over."

Peter put his arm around you, but retreated when he saw Tony staring. "Sorry, sorry," Peter sighed. "How are you, Mr. Stark?"

"I would be even better if my child and her  _boyfriend_ would help me get everything ready for today," He sarcastically answered and the two of you ran to his side. Helping him finish some food that needed perfecting and finishing setting the table, everything was finally ready for today. Now, you were just waiting for your guests. 

Peter and you sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for someone to appear at the door. Surprisingly, you had a lot of people coming over, and everyone was beyond excited for the day. 

There was a knock at the door, and you ran to greet them, making it a race between you and Peter. You opened the door and smiled wide when you saw Cindy and Hector standing on the other side. "Friends!" You screeched and pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm so excited for today- can you tell?"

"Not at all," Cindy shook her head.

"I thought you were dreading doing this," Hector commented. "I mean, we were."

You slapped his shoulder and rolled your eyes as the two of them followed you inside. "So," Cindy started. "What's the gameplan for today?"

\---

Seeing so many people whom you love sat around your dining room table made your heart fill with happiness. Clint, Natasha, your dad, Happy, and Rhodey on one part of your life. Peter, Cindy, Hector, Flash, and Ned on the other. Two different sides of your life coming together in one room, colliding to show you it would all end up okay.

Since you started public school, your whole life changed. You made friends your own age and developed fantastic trust in them, beginning to speak to some people again. Granted, you weren't back to talking to everyone, and will never be, but it was a development. You were letting people into your life again and were not afraid to speak to them. You met your best friends and your soulmate, not quite sure how you did it without your mother by your side.

"Can you pass the potatoes?" Cindy yelled. "Flash!" She yelled again. "Pass the gosh darn potatoes. I'm dying of starvation down here."

"Calm down," Flash responded as he picked them up. "There is enough food to feed an army here. It's not like we'll run out," He argued.

Clint nodded, and it was his turn to intervene. "I'm shocked Tony made all of this. There's a lot of food here, and it's crazy. How did you do it, Tony?" Clint asked and took another bite of his food.

"It was a lot of work," Tony let out a small laugh.

"(Y/N) helped, too," Happy added in.

Tony huffed. "Sure. When she wasn't taking her breaks or talking to her best friend or talking to her boyfriend."

"Oh!" Natasha yelled. "Didn't I win that bet?" She pointed at Cindy. "I think I was the closest."

"Natasha," Cindy glared. "How long ago was that? I don't remember that bet at all."

Hector put his arm around Cindy and laughed. "She's totally lying. She remembers it like it was yesterday. She just doesn't want to admit she lost," Hector smirked when Cindy looked over with a very annoyed face. 

The group laughed when it resulted in Cindy yelling at Hector for giving away all her secrets. More food was passed around as more stories were told, and Tony even made a toast.

"To family," He started. "I was so scared to send my baby to school, but I am more than thankful that I did. She met some amazing people, and I never thought a day like this one would come, but here we are. Thank you all for being such great supporters to our tough journey, and I can see all of us remaining a family through any and all ups and downs," Tony continued on. "To us!" He said louder, giving the cue for everyone to  _clink_  their glasses.

You zoned out of the conversations, like you typically tended to do. Ned was talking about how he was turning a potato into an alarm clock; then Flash went on to elaborate on how he could make it cooler. Both Natasha and Clint found it amusing when the teenagers talked about school, so they listened intently.

You stared at the chair at the end of the table, your eyes not moving from the emptiness for a few minutes. "Hey," Peter nudged you. "You okay?"

Nodding, you turned back to him and smiled softly. "I'm happy," You said. "I know mom's in her chair, laughing along at every joke."

"I know your dad says it a lot, but I know she's so proud of you," Peter reminded you as the room quieted down.

"This sounds cheesy," You groaned. "So, changing the subject. I want a pet seal, dad," You told him.

Tony pressed his lips together and nodded a few times. "Yeah...the short answer is  _no_."

"The long answer?" You inquired.

"Noooooooooo."


End file.
